Going Under
by Serena Kenobi
Summary: Losing Anakin to the Dark Side has only made Padme stronger. She is not the calm senator she once was. She is a bounty hunter and will fight for her children and her own life, whatever the risks. Major AU.
1. Prologue

**Someday**

By _Jedi X-Man Serena Kenobi_

**Summary: **Losing Anakin to the Dark Side has only made Padmé stronger. Instead of dying, she must fight; not only for her own life, but to save her children and the man she loves from the hands of the Empire.

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own Star Wars. I just wish I did.

* * *

**_Prologue_**

It was all a blur.

_Anakin…_

She couldn't see anything.

_Anakin…_

She vaguely heard a baby's cry in the background, but nothing seemed to make sense.

_Where are you, Anakin?_

Voices. She heard voices talking among the cries. She couldn't make out what they were saying; it was muddled whispers.

_What's going on? What's happened? _

She heard a voice distantly calling her name…

_Padmé… Padmé… PADMÉ!! _

"Padmé!"

Her eyes shot open, and she stared at the bright ceiling for a second before closing her eyes. She groaned, opened her eyes slowly, and saw Obi-Wan standing over her, a distressed look upon his battle-worn face.

"Thank the Force," he sighed, "We thought you were gone."

Padmé blinked. "Gone?"

He nodded. "Yes, you almost died."

"Died?" She vaguely wondered why she kept repeating him.

"Yes, Padmé. We almost lost you."

Tears began to well up in Padmé's eyes as all the events came raining down on her. "I couldn't…" she hoarsely whispered, "I couldn't abandon my children, no matter how much I felt like giving up. I have to stay strong for them, Obi-Wan. I can't leave them. They need me."

The older Jedi smiled faintly. "Only a true mother would say something like that," he quietly replied. "You're a brave woman, Padmé. You've never given up when we have, more times than I can count."

She weakly smiled in return. "Thanks for being with me, Obi-Wan," she continued, "You're a good friend."

At that, Obi-Wan's face turned down, and he fixed her with a remorseful gaze before slowly treading out of the room.

Padmé watched him leave, wondering what had made him so guilty. What exactly had happened between him and Anakin?

That caused her to shudder. She didn't even know Anakin anymore. Was he dead? Mortally injured?

A small, troubling voice got her even more worried. _With his new master? _

Bail Organa's arrival brought her out of her musings. "Thank goodness you're alright, Padmé," he said kindly, "How are you feeling?"

She paused. "Better than I was, thank you. Where are the twins? Can I hold them?" She sat up and rubbed the back of her head.

"Um, that's one of things I came in here to tell you," Bail stammered, growing nervous, "Ah, Master Yoda and Master Kenobi have decided that it would be best if we…"

Padmé's eyes narrowed. "Best if you what?"

"Separated the twins from each other. And you."

"_What?"_

"I'm so sorry, Padmé."

* * *

That's only the prologue, and I'm sorry it was short. The next chapters will be much longer, I assure you. If you guys like it, I'll continue. 


	2. Part I, Chapter I

Someday ( Now officially being changed to '**Going Under**')

_**By Jedi X-Man Serena Kenobi**_

_**A/N: **_**Thanks for all the reviews!! Here is the official first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't pretend to own Star Wars. If I did, why would I be writing fanfictions? **

* * *

_**Part I, Chapter I **_

Force, she hated this job. She knew she should have been a waitress, or even a worker at the Alderaan palace. Something less… noticeable. Bail and the two remaining Jedi had fervently disapproved of the idea, but she stuck firmly to her plan, telling them that it was _her _life, not theirs. She appreciated their concern, but she couldn't go on living the rest of her life in fear of the Empire. Or her husband.

Padmé shuddered. Every time she heard the name Darth Vader, she immediately tensed. She couldn't help it. Even though it had been almost twenty-one years, she still could not bear to think of the man she loved murdering millions of people without any guilt or remorse.

He'd always be Anakin Skywalker to her.

Gazing at the large, bright moon through one of the windows in her Coronet City apartment, she sighed. She would never get any sleep at this rate. Padmé sat up, ran a hand through her hair, and slipped out of bed. She padded into the fresher and stared at her reflection, wondering how on earth she ended up like this.

Her hair had been cut a long time ago for discovery reasons. She had also dyed it a near black, just in case. The style was cropped, a bit longer on the top, but short. She mostly kept it in a spiked fashion.

She hadn't changed her eating habits; if anything, she had gotten much thinner. Not overly skinny, for there was pure muscle underneath. All of those self defense classes she had taken as a young queen had paid off.

Her eyes had dark shadowing around them. She always kept them like that nowadays. Made her look almost dangerous, if not mysterious. She liked it.

Padmé knew she'd changed. She wasn't the small, nearly frightened Senator during the end of the Clone Wars. She wasn't the petite young woman who needed protection.

She was a bounty hunter.

_Ironic, huh? _ She thought mildly. _All this time I went on about diplomacy and negotiation, saying there was no need for war or fighting. I used to be against these people, but now I'm one of them. There's no negotiation with the Empire. I've seen that more times than I'd care to count. If you can't beat them, join them. _

But Padmé wasn't working for the Empire, of course. She did jobs for the Rebellion, such as bringing in traitors, spies, or threats, working for trading companies not affiliated with the Empire, or spynets working for the Rebellion. She would occasionally go under cover and steal something valuable for the Rebellion, but most of the time she was hunting and bringing in some of the worst Moffs, Imperial Admirals, or any disgustingly evil Imperial. She'd never thought that she would make a living out of doing such a low job, but it made good money, even though killing and bringing in people for money wasn't something she enjoyed in the least.

She kept her true identity secret: the fewer people who knew who she really was, the better. Not even Rebel leaders Mon Mothma and General Dodonna were aware of her secret.

The former queen of Naboo often wondered how her parents were doing, and if they were still alive. She hoped her family would be all right. She knew that if they were aware what she was doing, the kind of life she was living now, they would be shocked, horrified even.

Padmé put her head down.

_NO. It wasn't her fault. SHE didn't create the situation. She was doing it for her children. Her precious son and daughter. Living for them… for HIM. _

One lone tear trailed down her cheek and dropped with a quiet splash into the sink. Her head stayed down.

A japor snippet necklace was clutched tightly in her fist.

* * *

The next morning, Padmé awoke, still exhausted. She had gotten very little sleep last night, and her neck was aching. Stretching herself, she entered the small kitchen and poured herself a cup of strong coffee. She stared out into Coronet City, watching the ships pass by one after another. It was peaceful here.

The beautiful capital city of Corellia was nowhere near as large or grand as Coruscant, but it held a special place in Padmé's heart. She didn't know why. Maybe it was the only place that felt like home at the moment. Cities used to be nerve wracking for her when she had been a senator, but now they calmed her down: the continuous traffic, the noises, and the lights from the buildings. In a way, it was comforting.

She turned on the holo-television and watched the news for a bit. Darth Vader came up on the screen in a story about the Rebels being found on the planet Hoth. Most of them had escaped, but many of them had been killed.

The reporter continued talking about the attack on the Rebel forces, and how there was a large bounty on the head of Luke Skywalker, the Rebel who had destroyed the Death Star.

Her own son, her beautiful son! He was a pilot, just like his father had been, and was hopefully following in his father's footsteps to become a well-loved hero among his peers.

Padmé wondered what her son was like. Was he sweet? Caring? Compassionate?

_Like Anakin had been? _She worded silently.

"…The Rebel leaders also managed to survive the attack," the reporter said, disappointed, "The search for the Rebels and Skywalker, who have now fled the planet, continues. Back to you, Jas."

Well. Her son was a famous pilot and a Rebel. And she had never even met him.

Leia was a slightly different story. Padmé had gone to see her for a few days, long ago, when Leia had been around three. Bail hadn't liked it, and after that, she hadn't returned. The former Queen wondered if Leia would ever remember her.

Padmé flicked off the holo and strode into her bedroom, hearing a distinctive beeping of her comm. link. "This is Ash Shadya," she said in a lower tone, using the other identity she had gotten used to so well.

"Shadya?" a man on the other line spoke up. "Got another job for you."

Padmé inwardly sighed. "Who's the target?"

"Moff Denn Wessex. You leave first thing."

_Here we go again…_

* * *

Wessex was one of the first regional governors in the history of the Empire, and he was bloody proud of the fact. He sipped his alcoholic drink, looking at a data pad while relaxing in his Coruscanti suite.

He didn't notice a smaller shadow slipping into his apartment and shutting the door softly behind it. Nor did he hear the sound of the shutting down cameras blinking off. He kept his eyes on the data pad, oblivious to anything else.

The dark figure quickly slinked into the kitchenette and carefully deactivated the comm. connection. The figure then moved into the living quarters and checked for any sign of life.

Well, guess he wasn't in there.

The unknown intruder quickly held up a stun gun upon hearing a noise to the left. The stranger slowly crept up to the opening of the grand study and peeked inside.

Ah!! Finally.

Sneaking up behind the Moff, the figure raised its gun and fired. The Moff didn't even know what hit him; he merely slumped forward in his chair, unconscious.

The figure shook its head and took the datapad from the Moff with a slim, delicate, black-gloved hand. It read some of the contents and slipped the device into its utility belt. It then took out some metal handcuffs and secured the Moff's hands together before pushing him upright against the chair. The figure studied the man for a second before taking off its midnight black colored helmet.

Padmé took the datapad out of her utility belt, glancing over its contents once more. The information would be very valuable for the Rebellion. She then stood up, put the datapad in her belt once more, and dragged the Moff out of his apartment into her ship. He would stay unconscious for at least four hours.

She scanned the apartment, took some credits and valuable things she found, and left, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Here is the first chapter. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. No flames, though, please. 


	3. Part I, Chapter II

**Going Under**

**_By Jedi X-Man Serena Kenobi (aka Serena Kenobi)_**

**A/N:** **_Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews!! I must say, I was very amused at your replies. It seems you're all shocked I made Padme a bounty hunter. Well, I decided to do something totally different and make her - well, not a wimp. _**

**_Also! I have pictures of Padme as I picture her in this story on my website!! So, go to my profile, click on the link for my website, and check out the link for: Going Under: Padme as a bounty hunter pics. Tell me what you think!! And don't hesitate to sign my guestbook or do anything else while you're there. Thank you!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. If I did, Padme wouldn't have died for such a ridiculous reason. Sorry, Lucas. **

* * *

**_Part I, Chapter II_**

Padmé had just finished the last of her dinner when her comm. link beeped. She rolled her eyes and looked at the number. Groaning, she turned it on. "Ash Shadya?"

"Hello, Shadya, it's J'in Hgok."

Ah yes. One of her many mployers. Must have a job for her.

"What do you want? I just had a really hard client, and I'm not up for much at the moment."

Hgok laughed. "Always straight to the point, Shadya," he chuckled, "That's why I like you."

"All bounty hunters are like me," she replied in an emotionless tone, trying to sound bored. "Now whom do you want me to go after?"

"Admiral Ozzel of the newly crafted _Executor._ You know, Vader's ship."

A pause of disbelief.

"How in Sith's name do you expect me to get him? He practically lives there!" Padme burst out. "What do I do, just _waltz _in there and say to Vader: 'Hello, I'm a bounty hunter and I need to bring in your admiral'?"

"No, just _listen_ to J'in," the man coaxed, "There's a bunch of bounty hunters getting together, called by Vader. He wants them to go after a Rebel freighter that has a Rebel Princess and a wanted smuggler on board."

Padmé's heart began to beat wildly. "Princess Leia?" she practically squeaked.

"Yeah, yeah, she's the one," the other said. "Since you're a bounty hunter, just go to the ship and tell Vader that you're there to get info on the Rebel ship. Then bring me Ozzel, using whatever method you deem necessary. If you finish the job, you'll get double the amount you're usually paid. There, was that so hard?"

Padmé was in a daze. "Fine. Shadya out." She turned off her comm., hurried into her bedroom and grabbed a satchel from under her bed. She unzipped it and took out a black helmet that fully covered her face. Would it fool _him_, though?

_He would know her. He could sense her presence._

Padmé sat down, thinking of all the things that could happen. What if he discovered her? She couldn't turn down the job now; J'in would find another hunter to use, and he was the one who gave her the most credits for her work. She would have to risk it.

What would Obi-Wan think?

_Obi-Wan's not here, _a nagging voice popped up. _You're on your own, girl. _

She then resumed taking out her outfit and quickly put it on. After gathering all the needed weapons and gear, she strode out of her apartment and locked the door behind her.

Her small ship was on a landing pad reserved specifically for her – it was a gift from Rebel leader Jan Dodonna. Also on the pad, working on the ship's wires, was an astro droid, Obi-Wan's old counterpart, R4-G9, or Geenine, as she was called. Padmé and Obi-Wan had decided to make her a female, like R4-P17 had been, instead of a male, such as Artoo. Though she missed Artoo terribly, Geenine had a special connection with her. Maybe the droid reminded Padmé of the past or better times – Padmé wasn't exactly sure.

"Hello, Geenine," she spoke, swinging her bag into one of the storage compartments.

Geenine beeped a warm welcome, and then asked a question.

"Oh, I've been relaxing for a while," Padmé responded, "I'm sorry I haven't come to visit you, but my last job had me very tired. Forgive me?"

The droid whistled happily, which Padmé took to be a forgiving noise.

"Thanks. Come on, we're off to the _Executor_. J'in has another job for us." Ignoring the ill feeling in the pit of her abdomen, she climbed into the cockpit and started the engines, a million different thoughts running through her head.

So Vader was after his own daughter, and he didn't even know it. Maybe, if she was lucky, she could find her daughter before he or any other bounty hunter did. Padmé didn't know what to think of Anakin anymore.

Ever since Bail's death when Alderaan had been destroyed, she had been more on edge for Leia's sake. She had heard that the Princess had been captured and interrogated by Vader; she just hoped he hadn't done anything severe.

_Small chance of that, he's a Sith lord,_ she had thought bitterly.

Padmé put her hand on her forehead before sitting up and piloting the ship out of Coronet City.

* * *

Hgok had given her the coordinates for the _Executor_, but it would take at least three days to get there; it was located in the outer rim near the cloud planet of Bespin. 

Padmé stopped for fuel and food on the planet of Nkllon, which wasn't too far from the Star Destroyer. She brought Geenine with her to a restaurant, hoping that no one would take any notice of her.

However, as soon as she entered the restaurant, she saw at least three bounty hunters sitting at a table, eating. She only recognized two of them, Zuckuss and Dengar, two mangy human types, both battle-scarred. Realizing that they might recognize her as a fellow bounty hunter, she took a deep breath and used the method that Obi-Wan had taught her to calm herself down. It worked. It, however, did not help her go unnoticed by the bounty hunters.

"Hey, you," Dengar's gravelly voice cut in, "You off to Vader's ship like the rest of us?"

Padmé nodded under her helmet. "Yeah," she answered in her lower voice. The helmet also made a big difference. "I heard that he is giving out a big reward for the capture of some Rebels."

Zuckuss grunted. "Shouldn't be too hard, but there are a lot of us," he continued, "It'll be hard to compete with some of the tops, such as Fett."

"I'm sure I'll handle it," Padmé replied smoothly, walking away from the group. Bounty hunters such as those two always got her nervous. She couldn't help it.

After Padmé ordered some food to go, she strode out, but paused at the table of the hunters. "Did Vader say why he wants the Rebels caught?" she asked hesitantly.

The hunters shrugged.

"We don't ask questions, we just do what we're told to get the money," Dengar said.

_Big help, _Padmé thought sarcastically as she went out to her ship, Geenine following her.

* * *

Padmé's ship came out of hyperspace, and she gasped at the sight of the enormous Star Destroyer. It was ten times larger than she had ever imagined, and it probably had enough power to destroy half a planet. A fleet of smaller Destroyers was flanking the Super-class. Padmé sighed, put up her mental shields (another lesson from Obi-Wan), and piloted her ship up to the _Executor_. 

A crackling on her end of the comm. told her that they were making contact with her ship. "Unknown ship, please identify yourself," a male voice spoke up.

"This is the _Starhunter_, requesting permission to come aboard," Padmé responded in her bounty hunter tone, "I'm a bounty hunter, asked by Lord Vader to search out the _Millennium Falcon._"

There was a pause on the other end, and she knew they were making sure she wasn't a threat. After a few seconds, the other line answered. "_Starhunter_, you have permission to come aboard. Commence to docking bay number 115."

Padmé ended the link and zoomed into the bay, where a bunch of stormtroopers were walking around, doing various jobs. She landed the ship and opened the hatch, hopping out. Geenine beeped.

"Stay with the ship," Padmé ordered, and turned to see a younger officer striding towards her, appearing nervous. She suspected it was one of his first important jobs.

"You must be Ash Shadya," he said, clearing his throat, "I have orders to bring you to the command bridge. Lord Vader will tell you the details there."

Padmé couldn't help but feel sorry for him; but she really couldn't feel any remorse or she'd blow her cover. "Good. Take me there," she replied abruptly, and waited for him to lead the way.

The officer nodded, straightened his collar, and went out of the bay, she following close behind. They entered a turbolift and sped up to the highest floor, where they got out and walked to the main bridge.

Padmé's heart began to beat twice its normal rate as she came to the bridge. There were many large windows in a curved shape, two officer stations on a lower part of the deck, and other various centers.

An ominous breathing came up behind her. She didn't turn around but headed straight over to where the other bounty hunters had gathered in the back control area of the bridge, and stood close to them. She then turned to see Vader heading towards the group.

"Bounty hunters," she vaguely heard an officer mutter, "We don't need their scum. Those Rebels won't escape us."

Padmé inwardly sighed.

* * *

Not too long, and I apologize. The meeting between Vader and Padme coming up next chapter, so leave me a review and tell me what you think!! 

PippinBaggins: Yeah, I completely agree with you! Padme was WAY too strong a character to just die of a broken heart. Nice to be back, and thanks!


	4. Part I, Chapter III

**Going Under**

_**By Jedi X-Man Serena Kenobi**_

**A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers! I really appreciate your support. If you didn't already know, I have pics of Padme as a bounty hunter on my website, just as a reminder. Feel free to check them out. I Am Me: Dark Angel, is now updated! **

**To LilliesoftheValley: Yes, I'm sorry for that. My spellchecker said that 'comm. link' was the right way to spell it, but I didn't think so. I did some research and realized it's spelled 'comlink'. Sorry for that!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. If I did, Padme wouldn't have died for such a lame reason. Sorry, Lucas. **

* * *

**_Part I, Chapter III_**

Zuckuss and Dengar had already arrived among a few others, but made no notice that they recognized Padmé. There was a droid bounty hunter, a few she didn't recognize, and the infamous Boba Fett. From what she had learned from Obi-Wan a while back, he was actually a clone, and the 'son' of deceased Jango Fett.

_Wonder if he knows that his father tried to kill me,_ she mused thoughtfully, staring at the worn and familiar garb of Boba Fett.

As if sensing eyes upon him, his helmet slowly turned to stare at her. She didn't back down or break her gaze from him, and it appeared that he respected her gall. He slowly nodded in her direction, and in turn, she nodded back, inwardly smirking at the irony of it all.

Padmé began to strengthen her mental shields for the arrival of Vader, but was caught off guard when the man himself strode purposefully up to the group, who had lined up respectfully in front of him. Padmé straightened up immediately and stiffened when Vader began to speak.

"There will be a substantial reward for the one who finds the _Millennium Falcon,_" he boomed, slowly passing by each of them. "You are free to use any methods necessary, but I want them alive," he stopped at Boba Fett and shook a black, gloved finger at him. "No disintegrations."

_No chance of that,_ Padmé thought dryly. _As if I'd kill my own daughter._

"As you wish," Fett replied.

Vader moved back across the line and began to head her way. His helmet swiveled towards her direction; but it wasn't until he appeared to be walking right for her when she started getting apprehensive.

_Oh Force, please don't let him stop at me, please don't let him stop at me,_ Padmé silently begged, becoming alarmed.

Vader paused in front of her.

_Oh BLOODY Sith! _

He was silent for a second, save for his breathing. "What is your name, bounty hunter? I do not recall meeting you before."

_Breathe, Padmé… he doesn't suspect anything…_ "Shadya, my lord. Ash Shadya." She hoped he didn't recognize her voice, however disguised it was.

Just as she thought all hope was lost, he began to turn back down the line again, seemingly satisfied.

But before she could even let the breath she'd been holding in out, Vader abruptly whisked around, snatched her helmet, and yanked it off of her head.

Padmé cried out in surprise, stumbled back a few feet, head down, and angrily lifted her face up to Vader's mask. Her hands, which had gone up as an instinctive motion when the helmet was pulled off, slowly fell down. One came back up as she raked a hand over her hair, now glaring defiantly at her husband.

Vader stared at her, obviously shocked, and took a step backward. Padmé heard the loud breathing stop for a second, not going through its normal pace, then start again.

"Padmé…" His voice, she could tell, was surprised beyond belief. He couldn't accept it as the truth that she was alive. Certainly, he had sensed a strong and familiar presence behind the dark helmet, but he had no idea it was… _her!_

Padmé kept her gaze on him as she snatched the helmet out of his hands. He let it go, frozen. "Thanks," she spat sarcastically, "for blowing my cover."

"You're… you're alive!" was the only thing he could get out.

"Yes, no thanks to _you_," she retorted sharply, her words cutting deep into his heart. Padmé knew she was hurting him, but she had to admit – she really didn't care all that much at the moment.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Vader demanded, now fully grasping the situation.

Padmé slowly shook her head. "I, I have to go," she choked, and pushed past him, hurrying away.

"What? Where?" Vader inquired, becoming annoyed, following after her.

She spun around. "I'm going to find my daughter before _you_ do," she shot out, and strode away from him.

"_Daughter?!" _

Padmé inwardly groaned. _Great going, Padmé. _ "I'm leaving." She put her head down and started to walk away, ignoring the bewildered stares of the Imperial officers.

"No." He easily caught up with her and grabbed her arm, pulling her along down the hall. "I demand an explanation for this."

Padmé tensed, not ready for an interrogation from him. "Where are you taking me?" she questioned somewhat fearfully.

Vader made no answer but pulled her along with him until they came to a door. He Force opened it and took her inside, locking the door behind him. Padmé jerked her arm away, stubbornly refusing to let him touch her anymore.

"Why are you posing as a bounty hunter?" He began.

"I'm not _posing _as a bounty hunter," Padmé responded harshly, "I _am_ a bounty hunter," The death glare she was giving him unsettled the former Jedi a bit. "I don't have to answer to you," she stiffly continued, rubbing her arm. "You've hurt me enough."

Vader looked at her. "I thought you were dead. Palpatine – "

" – Is a liar," Padmé shot out.

A brief pause.

"Who is my daughter?" he asked in a more quiet tone.

She set her teeth and didn't reply.

"I deserve to know, Padmé, after thinking she didn't exist all these years."

"You don't deserve _anything_, Anakin, after what you did to me – to our family! You nearly killed me, and now you're _hunting _our only son to turn him to the Darkside. Give me one good reason I should tell you one _single_ thing."

Vader had no answer for a few minutes. "I was trying to save you," he finally said in a more emotional voice. "I never wanted to hurt you. You were my life."

Padmé studied him. "Then why did you doubt me?" She whispered hoarsely, "Did you honestly think I would ever leave you? That I would… cheat on you, especially with your best friend?"

"Tell me why Obi-Wan was on your ship," Vader returned sharply, facing her again.

"He _followed _me, Anakin!" Padmé cried, more than a little frustrated, throwing her hands up into the air.

"_That is not my name anymore_!" he abruptly roared, turning on her and taking a menacing step in her direction.

Padmé's eyes widened as she realized in despair that this… thing was no longer Anakin Skywalker.

"I can't do this," she distantly whispered. Without saying anything further, she unlocked the door and rushed as fast as she could out of the room.

* * *

Hurrying out of his quarters, Vader was met by Admiral Piett. 

"My Lord," the Admiral began, "One of the bounty hunters was seen headed for the docking bay. Shall I let her go?"

"No," Vader ordered, "Make sure that she does not escape. Bring her to what were Admiral Ozzel's quarters, and see that she is well taken care of. Make sure she is _not_ injured in any way, or I shall hold you accountable."

Puzzled, Piett nodded. "Yes, my Lord," he answered, then turned and strode down the corridor.

Vader marched smoothly back to the bridge, intent on finding the _Millennium Falcon _and why his wife was playing the dangerous bounty hunter. Maybe Padmé had some idea of where the Rebels were hiding.

* * *

Padmé felt wetness running down her cheeks as she sprinted to the bay where her ship was being held. She angrily slapped the tears away, pulling her helmet on her head once more. She entered the docking bay and started up the opening ramp. "Geenine, start the ship!" she cried. 

Her apparent escape was quickly foiled as a loud voice shouted after her, "Stop right there!"

Padmé whisked around to see around fifty stormtroopers with their blasters pointed right at her. An officer came forth, appearing impassive.

"Excuse me," he said, "But we have orders from Lord Vader to bring you back. We have some quarters waiting for you."

"Hold it. You're not _letting _me leave?" Padmé demanded.

The man shook his head slightly. "Lord Vader specifically told us to not allow you to leave the ship. Either you come with us peacefully or we shall resort to greater methods."

Padmé glared at him, but knew there was no way out. "Fine, I'll come," she said angrily, defeated.

The stormtroopers led her down endless halls and up turbo lifts until they came to a large door. The officer opened the door and entered into the large room. It was nice, for an officer's room. It was quite roomy, in fact, and had a holoprojector, a small kitchen, and a few doors to the right.

"Did someone used to live in here?" Padmé wondered.

The officer grimaced. "Er, yes, this used to be the quarters of the late Admiral Ozzel."

Padmé frowned. "Late? What happened to him?"

"Lord Vader… well, he does not exactly like officers disobeying his orders."

"Let me guess," she spat, "He choked him to death." Snorting, she muttered, "Typical." _Well, guess I didn't need to kill the guy. He was dead before I got here. _

The officer gave her an odd glance. "If I may ask, how would a bounty hunter be acquainted with Lord Vader?"

She shrugged. "We go a ways back," she said nonchalantly.

This didn't seem to satisfy the officer, but he didn't press the subject. "Well, I'll leave you, then," he spoke, turning to leave the room.

"Wait," she said, "What's your name?"

"Admiral Piett. And you are?"

Padmé debated with herself for a moment. "Ash Shadya," she finally croaked.

Piett frowned as if in deep thought before abruptly hurrying out of the room.

Padmé sighed, took off her helmet, and sat down on the couch. This was just her luck.

* * *

That's the end of that chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! I was originally going to leave you guys with a cliffie, but then decided against it. Have a Merry Christmas, everyone!! 


	5. Part I, Chapter IV

**Going Under**

**A/N: Much thanks to everyone who reviewed!! I know there have been a lot of Padme/Vader fics, but I think this one's different. I'm not copying anybody, or trying to steal ideas. This is my own take on a Padme/AU fic. **

**If you guys like Padme/ Anakin fics, then I think you'd like my Across the Stars trilogy (in the works). The first story is up, and the second is coming right after it's finished. They're all based on fairy tales, well, mostly. Check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I ****don't own Star Wars. If I did, Padme wouldn't have died. **

* * *

**_Part I, Chapter IV_  
**

Vader searched the Holonet for any bounty hunter by the name of Ash Shadya. He wanted to know what kind of people Padmé had been bringing in. He didn't find much on any such person, but finally, he found an interesting news article.

_Moff Wessex missing: Security cameras capture bounty hunter in the act. _

Vader watched the cameras as they revealed a slim figure use a blaster set for stun to knock out the Moff. The dark, small, unknown person then quickly shot all surrounding cameras, and the screen went blank. Vader knew it was Padmé. He, however, was slightly shocked that she would take up such a… dangerous and low class job. It was the last thing he expected from his usually peaceful and negotiation-loving wife.

Hmm….

It actually made perfect sense. It had kept her hidden for so long because he never would have guessed she would do something like that. Clever.

He flicked off the Holonet and made his way to Padmé's quarters.

* * *

Padmé have been given back Geenine, and she had searched the quarters for anything she could use as an escape route. All her things, including her weapons, had been taken from her the moment she was captured, so she was left with literally nothing. 

That didn't stop her.

She checked under the bed, in the 'fresher, and the kitchen for something. Nope.

Then she tried under the couch, behind the holoprojector, and even under some of the rugs. Nothing there either.

Bloody Imperials.

Padmé crept up to her doorway and peeked out the small hole in the center, wondering if they had left her alone. She saw, to her great distress, that four stormtroopers were standing there, guarding the doorway and making sure she didn't leave.

Guess not.

Feeling more panicked than she had in a long time; Padmé threw her helmet across the room, yelling in frustration. She sank to the floor, abruptly bursting into angry tears.

Padmé didn't know how long she lay there, and she honestly didn't care. She barely noticed the sound of the door opening but definitely heard the familiar breathing of her husband. Determined to ignore him, she didn't open her eyes or move an inch.

Padmé was very surprised as two strong arms lifted her carefully, brought her into the bedroom, and gently set her down upon the bed. Still, she didn't move.

Vader watched her as she slept, just standing over her. After he was sure she was okay, he left the room silently.

* * *

Padmé groaned, opened her eyes, and bolted out of bed, gasping for breath. She had completely forgotten that she wasn't in her normal surroundings. She went into the fresher, slapped some water on her face, and unzipped her outfit, leaving her in a thin top and pants. She took off her boots and padded into the kitchen, feeling very famished. 

As she closed the fridge, some Jawa juice in hand, she gasped and dropped the bottle.

"Good morning, Padmé."

Padmé glared at Vader, who had been standing in a dark corner the entire time. She must not have heard his breathing. Odd. "Don't you ever do that to me again," she snarled, picking up the juice and snatching a cup from a nearby cabinet.

Vader said nothing in return.

Padmé sat down at the small table and sullenly drank the juice, tapping her fingers restlessly on the tabletop. "How long do you intend to hold me here?" she demanded.

"As long as I have to."

"If you think I'll stay here with you willingly after what you pulled, you're mistaken."

"You belong with me."

Padmé was growing more furious than she had been in a long time. "Listen, _Vader_, I choose whom I belong with! You're treating me like I'm some kind of possession, and I'm tired of it!"

Vader didn't reply. He simply stared at her for a second before leaving the room.

Padmé shouted in anger as she heard him lock the door. "What kind of THING have you turned into?" she screamed. "If you think I love you, you're wrong! I love ANAKIN!" She felt like she was going to cry, but she had no tears left at the moment.

As Vader strode onto the bridge, Piett came hesitantly up to him. "Uh, excuse me, Lord Vader," he started, "May I ask why you are keeping a bounty hunter on board?" 

Vader stared at him menacingly, causing Piett to swallow. "That, I believe, is none of your business, Admiral. And you had better mind your own or I might regret giving you your rank." He walked past Piett, who nodded, thankful that his life had not ended.

* * *

Padmé felt claustrophobic. She had never been so before, but after pacing the room for around an hour, she was growing restless. She tried to unlock the door, but to no avail. She tried shouting at the stormtroopers to let her out, but that didn't work either. 

Finally, she sank onto the couch and turned on the holoprojector, wondering what was happening in the outside world.

"The Rebels have broken up and are now being hunted down," a reporter said. "The search for Skywalker seems to have slowed down, but His Excellency, the Emperor, is not giving up hope. All right, let's go to racing!"

Padmé wondered where her son was, and if he was all right. She hoped to death he was.

After eating what she thought was lunch, she began reading one of the books that were available, but soon discarded it after seeing that it was full of Imperial propaganda. _Figures. It was an Imperial officer's quarters before I came along._

The sudden opening of the door startled her, and she looked up to see Vader coming inside.

"I have arranged for you to have some other clothes than the ones you have on."

Padmé rolled her eyes. "I'm good, but thanks for asking," she muttered.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Vader was growing aggravated.

"Why are you forcing me to stay with you?"

"Because you will try to escape if I allow you freedom," he replied.

Padmé sighed. "Anakin…"

"Do _not_ call me that!"

"Fine, VADER. Will you at least me go around the ship?" Padmé wouldn't back down.

Vader seemed to think about it. "I will let you go in certain places, but only with either me or a legion of troopers."

"Fine," she sighed. "I just can't stand sitting around here all day." She entered the bedroom, put her black jumpsuit back on, and found Vader waiting for her by the door. He palmed it open and led her outside.

Padmé could not but help being impressed by the grandness of the _Executor._ It was larger than any ship she had ever seen before, and it was the largest kind of Star Destroyers: it was _Super-class._ As the two of them made their way through the ship, Padmé said, "This ship is incredible. How did you get it?"

Vader was secretly pleased that she liked it. "The Emperor gave it to me after the Battle of Yavin. I needed a command ship, so I came in possession of this one."

Padmé shot him a sour look at mention of the Emperor. "Bloody Palpatine," she grumbled under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Vader paused to observe her countenance before continuing on. "I can arrange for you to have more things put into your room, if you would like."

Padmé raised an eyebrow. "Such as?"

"Books and holovids of your choice… anything else you wish for."

"How about freedom?" she challenged.

Vader halted. "You are a very different woman, Padmé," he stated, changing the subject abruptly. "All these years apart have changed you greatly."

"They've changed you more," she responded quietly.

The two of them were fairly silent for the rest of the tour. When they arrived back at her quarters, she didn't look back as she entered.

Vader didn't bother to come in after her, either.

* * *

**Ah, the happy couple. Yeah, right!! Anyways, I'd love some feedback!! All reviews are welcome, excepting flamers. Thanks!**


	6. Part I, Chapter V

**Going Under**

**Author's Notes: Many thanks to my reviewers. I appreciate them! Hope you all enjoy this next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter.**

* * *

**_Part I, Chapter V_  
**

Padmé plopped down on her bed and put her hands thoughtfully on her chin. A sudden muffled beeping startled her out of her reverie. She frowned, checked her suit, and realized that the hidden com in her outfit was beeping. It was an emergency comlink in case anything happened to the other one, which it did.

She pulled it out of the sole of her boot and turned it on. "Hello?"

"Shadya, where the bloody heck are you?" Hgok's voice rang out in the quiet room.

Padmé winced. "Uh, I've got a little problem."

"Problem? You? This is a first."

She rubbed her temples as she explained the situation. "Listen, I'm being detained. I don't know when I'll be back, but I doubt it'll be soon. Anyways, I couldn't bring in Ozzel anyways. He was killed by Vader before I got here."

"Ooh, ouch," Hgok winced. "Well, no worries. I've got another target for you on the same ship, Admiral Piett. He's the next guy I want you to bring in. Don't kill him; just bring him in. He's got a lot of information on him."

"I'll try," she answered. "I don't know when I can get around to it, but I'll do my best. I've met the guy before."

There was a pause. "Shadya… you're not sounding your usual chipper self. Is everything okay?"

"If you consider finding your husband after twenty-one years after he tried to choke you because he thought you were cheating on him, while you were pregnant, and then having him capture you and not let you loose 'okay', then yeah, I'm doing great."

Hgok laughed. "Funny, Shadya," he chuckled. "You should do stand-up."

"Shadya out," Padmé didn't even dignify him with a response.

Geenine wheeled into the room, beeping.

"Yeah, I just don't know what I'm going to do," Padmé groaned, "I mean, how am I going to capture the Admiral when I'm being held prisoner by my own husband?"

Geenine whistled.

"Hmm. I just… I don't want to have to deceive him like that. How could he ever trust me again? I'm only just starting to regain his trust, and if I pull something like that…"

The astro droid made a rude remark, and Padmé shot her a glare.

"Look, I'm the only chance he has of turning back to the Light Side. If I don't help him, no one else will!" Padmé protested.

_You gotta help yourself, girl,_ a nagging voice inside her added. _You've survived this long by not letting anyone push you around. You're not the weak, innocent Senator you once were. You're a tough, hard-core bounty hunter. So get off your butt and do something! _

Padmé reached into her jumpsuit and pulled out the japor snippet. She stared at it, feeling it with her fingers, as she had done so before many times.

_Are you an angel?_ The innocent question from long ago rang out in her head.

She smiled dryly. _No, I'm a bounty hunter,_ came the silent answer. _And you're a Sith lord who murders people for no reason whatsoever._

It was strange, really. Strange, hard, and painful to see her husband go from a friendly, determined little boy to a strong, handsome, powerful Jedi Knight, then to an evil, cold, menacing Dark Lord, more machine than man.

She wondered if Vader ever thought about what he had once been.

Shoving those thoughts from her head, she put the snippet back in her shirt. She had to keep it. It was one of the only memories she had of him. And now she had to leave him again.

She had to escape.

* * *

Vader strode towards Padmé's quarters, only to find the stormtroopers standing guard all lying either dead or unconscious by the doorway. He inwardly fumed and went inside. 

Padmé was gone.

Vader clenched his fist tightly. She was supposed to stay! She belonged to _him!_ It wasn't _right._ He entered the bedroom and found a datapad with a note on it saying:

_Dear Anakin,_

_Yes, I don't particularly care if I use your REAL name, since you obviously don't care for anyone else but yourself. If that were not the case, you wouldn't have had to imprison me here against my will. _

_I am leaving you not because I don't believe there is still some part of Anakin in you, but because I need to live. I know I sound selfish, but I cannot spend the rest of my life, no matter how much I love you, trapped in a ship's quarters for the rest of my life, as you seemed intent to keep me here. _

_Until we meet again, Lord Vader._

_Padmé _

Vader threw the datapad across the room, yelling in fury. The whole room began to shake as the things swirled around his dark anger; the bookshelf wobbled, teacups cracked, things fell off the table.

The Sith lord furiously stomped out of the room, hoping to find his wife before she managed to escape the ship.

* * *

Padmé, however, was long gone. After she had managed to hotwire the lock on the door, she had quickly overpowered the stormtroopers using some special defense moves she had learned as a handmaiden. She had the element of surprise, and it served her well. She had then stolen one of the stormtrooper's uniforms and put it over hers, blending in with the other Imperials aboard. With Geenine following her, no one paid any attention. 

She finally found her ship being nearly unguarded, so she told the officer there that she was, by the Admiral's orders, transferring it to another docking bay. The naïve officer believed her, and once Geenine was aboard, she zoomed into hyperspace.

But where to go?

_Hmm… somewhere where Vader won't suspect me going… _she mused. "Geenine? Check all outer rim planets for me, will you?"

Geenine whistled in compliance and gave her a list of the closest planets. One of them, particularly far out caught Padmé's eye.

"What about that one in the Kathol sector, um, Exocron?" she asked.

Geenine informed her that it was a relatively unpopulated planet, and it was not under Imperial jurisdiction. Yet.

Padmé nodded. "Very well, we'll go there," she said.

* * *

Vader had followed the trail of the _Millennium Falcon_ to Cloud City, but they had already been warned of the Empire's coming by the city's leader, Lando Calrissian. They managed to escape before all of the stormtroopers had gotten there. His son, however, didn't know what had happened with his friends, so he was left to battle Vader alone. Vader was forced to cut off the boy's hand, something he did regret. Skywalker jumped, and luckily for him, his friends had come back and saved him just before the rest of the stormtroopers had arrived. Vader didn't know where Skywalker or his friends were. But he intended to find them. And Padmé.

* * *

Life settled in fairly well for Padmé. She cut off all her previous employers, found new ones in a short amount of time, and began working for them. She still stayed her old job: a bounty hunter, only under a different name. When asked about it by Geenine, she answered, "Well, there's really no other job I'm used to right now. I mean, I can't go into politics or the Rebellion and risk being found by Vader." 

One of her employers contacted her a few weeks after the _Executor _incident, telling her that she needed to pick up someone on her home planet – Naboo. Padmé frantically asked if there were any other Imperials she could capture, but her employer said no.

So, to Naboo it was.

Padmé groaned and banged her helmet on her ship. "This is just GREAT!" she growled, "I'm heading towards my home planet which just _happens_ to be the Emperor's home planet… and also one of the main Imperial planets in the galaxy. Perfect."

She left her ship in a docking bay on another close planet and hopped aboard a vessel, masquerading as a refugee. She found it rather ironic as she thought about when she had done so before with Anakin, but didn't think to long on the subject. It was not the time to be thinking about the past.

Padmé got off at an inconspicuous docking bay along with the thousands of other people, grabbed her suitcase which held her bounty hunter clothing and weapons, and hurried off to find a hotel.

Her employer contacted her there, informing her that the Imperial was in Theed city, staying at the palace there in a suite reserved for him. Padmé was extremely worried about the whole mission, having an ill feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she didn't say anything.

The night of the capture, she slipped her suit on, put her helmet on her head, sighed, and slid down the window, making sure no one saw her. She hopped into a speeder she had previously rented, zoomed as quietly as the speeder would allow into the city, and tiptoed down a few dark alleys until she came to the palace.

When she had managed to slip, unnoticed, inside, she made her way through the halls, getting an odd feeling of deja vu, and checked her map to see which suite the Imperial Captain was in. She looked up and – oh _Force_! – saw none other than the Queen of Naboo taking a stroll with a few other people she didn't recognize at first.

But after staring at the people for a second, Padmé noticed with horror that they were her family – her mother, father, sister, and nieces.

_No! This can't be happening!_ Padmé began to hyperventilate as they turned the corner and began to walk straight in her direction. She knew that if they saw her, she would be arrested, and to face her family as a bounty hunter? They would be devastated and horrified.

_I have to find cover!_ She frantically thought, and sped down another dark corridor. The lull of her family's voices did not go away; instead, they sounded as if they were getting closer…

Without thinking, Padmé opened the nearest door and darted inside, shutting it and locking it behind her. She leaned against the door, panting for breath. _There, I think I'll be okay,_ she shakily reassured herself.

But suddenly, the sound of a door opened to her right, and she instantly whisked around at the noise. What met her eyes shocked her completely.

* * *

**Going rather fast, I know. I wanted to speed things up a bit, as this story won't be too long. I don't like prolonged angst, but a little bit isn't too bad. Hope you liked it, please don't forget to leave a review. Thanks!!**


	7. Part I, Chapter VI

**Going Under**

**By Serena Kenobi**

**Author's note: Thanks for all the feedback! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars, never will. **

* * *

_**Part I, Chapter VI**_

_Previously in 'Going Under'_

_But suddenly, a door opened to her right, and Padme instantly whisked around at the noise. What met her eyes shocked her completely. _

* * *

It none other than her husband… but without the suit on. He looked as nearly as young as he had been when he was twenty-three: light brown hair that fell just to his shoulders, stormy blue eyes, and a well-built, handsome body. The only thing that was different was his left arm – it did not look like a droid arm anymore. It was covered by clean skin.

Right now, he was dripping wet, and a towel was around his lower torso. He had another towel and had been in the process of drying his hair, when he stopped, dead still, and stared in stunned silence at Padmé.

Padmé couldn't speak for the longest time, and neither could he.

"Um…" she began, not having a clue about what to say.

"Padmé?" he frowned, slowly taking the towel down from his hair.

"Excuse me," she blurted out suddenly, and started to run out the door.

A strong hand quickly shot out and grabbed her upper arm, yanking her back into the room. She cried out as he slammed the door shut and locked it, a stern look on his handsome face as he pinned her against the door.

"Do you _want _your parents to know what you've been up to?" he demanded, the question astonishing her.

"What do you care?" she hissed in return, her strength quickly coming back.

He paused. "What are you doing in the inner systems? I would've thought you would be hiding in the outer rim."

"I don't feel like telling you," she retorted sullenly. "You shouldn't even be here."

Anakin snorted, turning around and pacing the room. "I don't get it, Padmé," he said, irritated, "Why don't you just talk to me?"

"I'll talk to you when you feel like letting me stay with you of my own free will," Padmé answered angrily, folding her arms over her chest.

He studied her, and she slowly took off the helmet, glaring at him, daring him to say something else. "Fine," he eventually said, "Let's say that I will allow you to leave again. Will you tell me why you chose to lie to me about dying?"

Padmé took a seat in a chair nearby. "I had to cover up my death so you wouldn't find me," she frostily told him. "You weren't the man I fell in love with; you were a cruel Sith Lord who choked me and nearly killed me and my children."

"I told you before, Padmé, I didn't mean to hurt you– "

"That's a load of bloody crap!" she furiously shouted at him, throwing her helmet to the ground and silencing him. She glared at him, chest heaving, and then abruptly snatched her helmet and got up.

Anakin, equally irritated, said through clenched teeth, "Where are you going now?"

"It doesn't matter," she answered cryptically. As she turned around, she halted and looked back. "I see you got yourself all healed again. But you know, outward appearances don't fool me a bit, Vader." Padmé put the helmet back on and rushed out of the room, Anakin glaring daggers after her.

Eyes glowing, Vader yelled in fury and Force threw a lamp across the room, not bothering to pick up its shattered pieces.

* * *

Padmé ran as fast as she could through the palace halls, just trying to get away from Vader. It was clear now that she could not help him. He was a completely different person than the one she had married all those years ago. But what was he doing in Naboo right now?

Then it hit her. He was looking, everywhere apparently, for any trace of _her_.

Well, it appeared that he'd found her. Or she him.

After racing through the palace, she noticed a door that had a number on it. She checked her map and realized that this was the Imperial Captain's quarters. Smirking, she quickly pushed herself up against a wall and made sure any security holograms were not there.

Clear.

She drew out her blaster, set it for stun, and quickly opened the door. Luckily for her, it was unlocked. She slinked through the different rooms, checking each to make sure that the captain was not there.

Finally, in the bedroom, she found him already asleep, snoring loudly. Padmé grinned and pointed her gun at him. It would be much easier now that he would not put up a fight. Padmé pulled the trigger and watched as the captain slumped slightly, now fully unconscious.

Padmé sighed, shook her head, and dragged him out of bed, grabbing nearby datapads and stuffing them in her belt. She lowered his body out the window and quickly leapt down after him, pulling the rope down after her. She hurriedly pulled the captain to where her speeder was hidden, and turned to pick up his body… when she found that it was incredibly lighter than it had been before. She frowned and slowly let her arms rest.

The body was resting in mid air.

_Why that…_ Padmé inwardly fumed, clenching her fists.

"Going somewhere, Padmé?" her husband's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

Padmé whisked around to see her husband – no – _smirking_ husband standing there, clad in all black. His lightsaber hung at his belt, but she knew it was only for precaution. "What are _you_ still doing here?" she snapped, pushing the captain's body into the speeder.

Anakin let the body drop, still smirking. "Stopping my bounty hunter wife from breaking the law and kidnapping one of my captains, it looks like," he answered, slowly making his way towards her.

"You won't stop me," she firmly stated.

"Oh really?" he sneered.

Padmé fingered her blaster cautiously. "If I have to, I will hurt you," she continued.

Anakin now stood directly in front of her. "Oh, I don't think you will," he answered softly, bringing up a hand and slowly trailing it down her arm.

Her strength was now waning slightly. "Yes, I will." She knew that she sounded weaker than before.

"No, you won't," he whispered, taking off her helmet and letting it drop to the ground.

Padmé glared at him. "Stop it, Vader," she ordered, straightening up, trying to reign in her now thundering emotions.

It didn't work.

"I don't think you want me to," Anakin kissed her forehead slowly, and she sharply drew in a breath.

"Yes, I…" her words were abruptly cut off by Anakin covering her mouth with his, smashing his lips onto hers. Padmé's heart rate began to rise double its normal rate as she felt Anakin bring his hands down to her hips. The kiss seemed to last forever, but at the last second, Padmé remembered whom exactly she was kissing.

"No!" she pulled back, covering her lips and taking a few staggering steps backward.

Anakin stared at her, confused and a little dazed. "What?"

"I can't do this," she hoarsely whispered, "I can't do it, Anakin. Vader." She looked up at him, tears beginning to form in her large brown eyes. "I just can't."

"Why not?" Anakin demanded, regaining his composure. "I'm your husband and you're my wife – it's perfectly normal for us to be kissing."

"But it is normal for you to _force_ me to live with you?" Padmé shot back. "Is it normal for you to try and bring your own son to the Dark side? To capture and torture your daughter?"

Anakin, angry at his incapability to give her an answer, brought up his hand. "Don't change the subject, Padmé."

"Changing the subject? Since when did I change the subject?" she asked furiously. "You know what? I thought I could change you, I really did. But now I realize, after all the times we've run into each other, you're not going to change." She strode past him and climbed into her speeder. "Go ahead, try and stop me," she spat, putting her helmet on once again. "Kill me. I'd like to see you try it." Before he could respond, she zoomed away into the darkness of the night.

Vader's eyes, however, were no longer angry; instead, they were filled with hurt, frustration, and longing. Maybe… maybe Padmé was right. Maybe he had changed – for the worst.

That didn't matter right now. He had to find her, one way or another.

Vader swiftly stormed away, pulling his hood low over his eyes.

* * *

Once Padmé had delivered the Imperial to her employer, she went back to Coronet City to pick up the rest of her things before she completely left the planet.

It was a hard day for her as she stared at the empty apartment. It had been her home for so long, she was honestly scared to live anywhere else permanently. She angrily slapped away the tears and picked up the last box, closing the door behind her and Geenine, who whistled mournfully.

"I'm fine," Padmé replied falsely. "I just need some air."

Geenine beeped angrily, telling her that she had a right to be sad.

Padmé laughed through her tears. "Thanks, but I'll be okay. Don't worry; we'll get through this. We always will."

* * *

Part II comes next, and that will be the last part, I think. Don't forget to R&R! 


	8. Part II, Chapter VII

**Going Under**

**By Serena Kenobi**

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all of the reviews!! I do, however, believe there is a misunderstanding that needs to be cleared up. This story in no way has anything to do with the 'I Am Me' series. They are not connected at all. This story is just with Luke and Leia, no Elena. However, I did have a similar idea about Padme in the 'I Am Me' sequel. We'll see what happens. Also, I know they don't use the word 'bloody', and they're more like 'blast' or 'stang' and that sort, but I don't like to use really bad curses. However, I do thank The Voice for bringing that to my attention. Star Wars geeks rock da house! And as for all of your who were wondering how Anakin was healed... you'll get your answer in this chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: Never owned Star Wars. Never will. Enough said. **

* * *

_**Part II, Chapter VII  
**_

Anakin paced his quarters back on the _Executor_. He had just had contact from one of his bounty hunters, Boba Fett, but it seemed the _Millennium Falcon _had disappeared into thin air. He frowned and rubbed his chin, feeling the stubble of a beard.

He had to find Padmé. But how? He had no idea where to look. She could be anywhere now, as it appeared she was determined never to speak to him again, even if he had gotten out of the blasted suit.

He sighed. It had been just over two years ago when he found a certain doctor who had been experimenting with revitalizing dangerously injured patients. After he had made sure that the doctor was a credible one, Vader then told him to perform surgery on him. It had turned out extremely better than Vader had thought it would; and the doctor, though sworn to secrecy, received a generous sum.

It didn't change Padmé's mind about him, though.

Hmm…

This was a delicate situation. He needed help – he just didn't know whom to contact. Who would deal with a bounty hunter working for the Alliance? Suddenly having an idea, he hurriedly put on his suit and headed to the bridge.

When he arrived, Admiral Piett came up to him. "My lord," he began, "The _Millennium Falcon_ has disappeared. But the Rebel Princess was recently seen in Coruscant with the smuggler and the Wookiee… talking to an agent of Prince Xizor."

Vader stared, shocked. "What on earth would they be doing with that piece of slime?" he thundered, snatching the datapad from the frightened Admiral.

"Sir, I believe they are looking for Skywalker."

Vader's head shot up. "What?"

"My lord," Piett nervously continued, "Skywalker has apparently gone missing. There were rumors that someone was trying to assassinate him. The Rebels believe it is you."

_Of course, _Vader mused, _Xizor knows of my connection to Skywalker and is undoubtedly trying to kill him. But how do I prove this? I need to find Padmé. _

Deciding to put most of his efforts into locating his wife and family, he turned to Piett. "Admiral, I need you to do something for me."

* * *

J'in Hgok was not a happy man. The head of a reputable trade business and secret sympathizer of the Alliance; he made a point to cater to the Empire, but always managed to backstab them in the process. He had a few bounty hunters working for him that he trusted, but recently, his best bounty hunter had disappeared. It frustrated him to no end.

He was lounging in his office, musing the reasons for Shadya's unexpected disappearance, when the door opened to reveal Darth Vader striding through with two stormtroopers. He instantly sat up straight, masking his surprise. "Darth Vader," he acknowledged, "To what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

The stormtroopers left the room, and Vader took a step towards him.

"I know you have been dealing with a bounty hunter named Ash Shadya. I want to know where she has been living the past few months."

Hgok was puzzled. "Shadya? Why?"

Vader seemed to glare at him. "Because she was on my ship recently, and she is wanted as a kidnapper."

"Well, Lord Vader," Hgok replied, "I didn't know her very well. You know bounty hunters don't like to delve or reveal too much about their personal lives, so I'm sorry. I can't help you."

Vader stared at him. "Your loyalty towards her is worthy," he began in a quieter tone, "But I need answers. I have to find her."

"I sense you're not telling me all that you're letting on, my Lord," Hgok said, raising his eyebrows.

"The same can be said for you."

Hgok tapped his fingers against his head, musing. "What would you do if I told you where she was?" he asked.

"Find her, of course," was Vader's instant reply.

Hgok's eyebrows shot up. "And?" he pressed.

Vader looked down for a moment before he made his way to the window, staring out of it. Hgok wished he could read the Sith's emotions, but sadly, he could not. "How trustworthy are you?" Vader suddenly inquired.

"It depends," J'in shrugged, getting up and joining the Dark Lord by the window. "I have to like the person who's asking me if I'm trustworthy." He smiled thinly.

Vader's helmet swerved towards him. "Indeed," he rumbled, facing the window again. "You may not like me, Hgok, but I need information." He turned towards the door and locked it. "Can I trust you?"

Hgok was now very confused. "Lord Vader, I have no idea what you're talking about," he started, but stopped when Vader interrupted, saying, "Ash Shadya is actually the former Queen of Naboo."

"W-what?" Hgok stammered.

"Her real name is Padmé Amidala," Vader continued, "And she was a senator of Naboo before she… well…" He halted, not sure what else to say. "Let us just say that she and I have known each other for a long period of time, and I need to speak with her. It is a matter of great urgency." If Hgok would not comply, he would have to resort to greater methods of persuasion.

Hgok studied him for a moment. "Hmm… well, I suppose I could try to contact her for you," he finally agreed, walking back to his desk. "After all, even if I don't do what you say, I'm sure you'll still find information on her," he added wryly. He pulled out a Holonet transceiver and pressed a few buttons. "Ash Shadya," he spoke aloud. The machine beeped for a second before an automated voice replied: "I'm sorry. That person is not connected at this time. Please try again."

Vader swore in Huttese, earning an odd look from J'in.

"I'll, uh, try it again," J'in muttered, dialing the number once more.

* * *

"What do you mean, they're going to Prince Xizor?" Padmé demanded into her comlink.

"Well, Shadya, someone's out to kill Skywalker, who was recently captured by a bounty hunter. He escaped, but someone's trying to kill him," her employer told her. "Someone big."

Padmé sat down, processing this information. "Big as in 'Emperor' big?" she asked in a small voice.

"Uh, I don't think so. We believe it's Lord Vader."

"Lord Vader?" Padmé frowned. "No, I don't think so."

Her employer replied, "Why not? Skywalker's a Rebel, and Vader's a –"

"Is it absolutely sure that Princess Leia and her friends are with Prince Xizor?" Padmé rudely interrupted; but she really wasn't paying attention at the moment. She had to know.

Her employer sounded miffed. "Yes, it's positive," he answered curtly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have other clients to attend to. You know your assignment." He then cut the link, leaving Padmé to her thoughts.

However, none other than her old employer, J'in Hgok, suddenly contacted her. Padmé groaned. _I thought I cut him off weeks ago,_ she sighed, but opened the link. "Ash Shadya," she said.

"Shadya? What happened to you?" Hgok's annoyed voice spewed out from the transceiver.

"Listen, Hgok, I have to ask you not to contact me anymore," Padmé answered, "I…" she paled as she heard faint breathing noises in the background. "Who's in there with you?" she demanded.

"What? No one!" Hgok's quick reply had her even more concerned.

"Is Vader in there?" Padmé asked urgently.

"No!"

"Yes he is! Vader, leave him alone!"

"Shadya, you're imagining things…"

"No I'm not! I'm hanging up!" Padmé quickly ended the link, breathing hard. She knew Vader was on her tail, and he wasn't going to give up on her. This was not good. She had to get out of here… well, why not find her daughter?

To Coruscant it was.

* * *

"Great," J'in seethed, "She hung up. Now what?"

"I have to look for her," Vader informed him, "But I appreciate your help. It will not be forgotten."

The two men were suddenly startled when the door was blown to bits, and a handsome, fiery young man leapt through the entry, pointing a large blaster at Vader. "All right, Vader, let him go!" he shouted, glaring at the Sith.

"What on earth?" Hgok sputtered, standing up, "Rendar, what's the meaning of this? I thought you were with Skywalker!"

Vader turned to J'in. "What? You know where my son is?"

"SON!" The young man and Hgok both gasped, staring at him.

_Uh-oh… _for the first occasion in a very long time, Vader felt foolish. "Yes," he admitted, "Luke Skywalker is my son."

The young man snorted, gun still pointed at Vader's chest. "Yeah, right. Luke is no more your son than Princess Leia's your daughter!"

"And you would be?" Vader asked, looking at him rather menacingly.

The man didn't back down. "Rendar. Dash Rendar," he nodded. "And obviously you're Darth Vader. But there's no way in Hoth that the kid's your son. I mean, he can do the same kinda hocus pocus you can, but other than that… I mean… you're **Darth Vader**!"

"I am well aware of the fact," Vader replied dryly, but rather impressed that the young man was standing his ground. "But he is my son. Skywalker was my name, a long time ago. Where is Luke?"

Dash shrugged. "Don't know why I should tell you," he snapped. "You cut off the kid's hand for Force's sake. There's no reason why I should trust you, I bet you're probably lying."

Frustrated, Vader abruptly reached up and yanked off his helmet. "I most certainly am not!" he boomed, voice sounding much less frightening.

The blaster wavered in Dash's hands. "Who are you?" he asked rather suspiciously.

Anakin sighed, sitting down in an extra chair. "I was Darth Vader," he began, "But before that, I was Anakin Skywalker. Luke is my son, and I have to find him. I regret everything I did to him, but I intend to set things right."

"I've heard of Anakin Skywalker," Hgok mused, "The hero with no fear? Great Jedi Knight?"

Anakin nodded sullenly. "Yes, but that was before I turned to the Dark Side and became Darth Vader."

"Having second thoughts, eh?" Dash asked, putting his blaster back into his belt.

Anakin shot him a menacing glare, and the smuggler cleared his throat nervously.

"Anyways," Dash shook his head, "Do either of you guys know a Princess Leia?"

Anakin's head shot up. "Yes."

"Didn't think so," Dash plowed on, not hearing Anakin's reply, "Well, I just–"

"I just said, I know her," Anakin added in a louder voice, standing up once more.

"Oh. Geeze, why didn't you speak up?" Dash rolled his eyes. Anakin growled, flexing his wrists. "Anyways, I got a job from her recently to go protect the kid from some bounty hunter who was trying to kill him. Says it was your orders, Vader," he motioned to Anakin. "Well, I did, but the kid managed to get away from me and get himself captured. But he escaped somehow, and now the Princess, Han, and Chewie are trying t' find where the kid's off to now. They don't know where he is, or who's really trying to kill him."

Anakin looked troubled. "I know who's trying to kill him," he growled. "It's that bloody Falleen, Prince Xizor."

"Hate him as much as I do?" the mercenary inquired casually.

Anakin nodded. "More than you know." He put his helmet back on. "So, Mr. Hgok," he turned to the smuggler, "Do we have an agreement or not?"

"Agreement?" Hgok repeated, confused.

"Yes, to help me locate my son."

Hgok shook his head in understanding. "Ah, yes, I see. Well, let me see what I can do for you – but I will tell you, I expect to be well paid."

Vader fought the urge to growl. "Very well," he consented. He started to leave the room, but found that Dash had begun to follow him. "What is it now, Rendar?" he snapped, irritated.

"You'll need a good guide to get you to Xizor's palace without being recognized," Dash replied logically. "Plus, I need to keep an eye on you to make sure you don't hurt anyone."

_Great._ "Fine. Just don't get in my way." Vader strode off, cape billowing behind him. _When did I start becoming soft? _he inwardly fumed. _This is not the behavior of a Sith. _Debating internally with himself, he picked up his pace.

Dash smirked and hurried after the Sith lord.

* * *

**Not much of Padme, I know. You'll see a lot of her in the next chapter, though. Don't forget to leave a review!**


	9. Part II, Chapter VIII

**Going Under**

**By Serena Kenobi**

**Rating: T**

**Author's Notes: Exceptionally happy with the reviews I got for the last chapter. Sorry I went a little fast in the last chapter; I'll try to slow things down a bit. There's lots of Padme in this chapter!! So, I hope you enjoy it, and please R&R! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Star Wars... things would have been very different. Enough said. **

* * *

**_Part II: Chapter VIII_**

Padmé entered into a dimly lit bar in one of the lowest sections on Coruscant. Her bounty hunter's garb went unnoticed in those parts, so she didn't have any trouble making her way through. She asked a few people if they knew or had heard of a Captain Solo or Chewbacca, but sadly, no one knew anything. She wasn't afraid of suspicion; most people would figure she was after a bounty. That was one thing she had going for her.

_Guess they must be in Xizor's palace by now,_ Padmé inwardly groaned, striding out the door. Her speeder was hidden in an alleyway, so she trotted down the dark street until she came to her craft.

The sudden hum of a lightsaber startled her as she was putting her bag in the speeder. She stopped dead still, hoping that it wasn't her husband.

"Don't make any sudden moves," a softer voice said firmly. "Now slowly, turn around and drop any weapons you have. If you cooperate, I won't have to hurt you."

Padmé's heart jumped in her chest. She turned around and saw her son standing there, pointing a green lightsaber at her. "I mean you no harm, Skywalker," she told him, trying to keep emotion out of her voice.

He faltered for a second, but quickly recovered. "A bounty hunter," he stated, looking at her clothes. "I should've known Vader would send - "

"Vader didn't send me," she interrupted him. "I came, actually, to look for your friends."

Luke nodded suspiciously. "Yes, I know. I overheard you asking about them in the bar. What do you want with them?"

She sighed. "Listen, Luke, there's a lot you don't know right now. I'll explain whom I really am and what's going on, but first I need to find your friends. They're in Prince Xizor's palace, and I believe they're being held as prisoners."

"Who are you?" Luke frowned, letting his saber fall to his side. "You sound as if you want to help us."

Padmé leaned against the speeder. "I'm a bounty hunter working for the rebellion, actually," she replied. "Ash Shadya. I don't know if you've heard of me."

The boy's eyes - they were exactly like _his - _lit up in recognition. "Yes, I have. You've done great work," he nodded. "The Rebellion owes you a lot."

Padmé shook her head dismissively. "It's my job," she replied, "I feel as if I owe them, anyways."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you later. Do you have any contacts to help us get into Xizor's palace?"

Luke thought for a second. "I don't think so," he finally said, "We'll probably have to ask Dash."

"Dash?"

"Oh," Luke answered, "Dash Rendar. He's a friend of Han's… uh, Captain Solo's. I think he might have an idea of who to contact." He pulled out a comlink and pressed a few buttons. Padmé waited patiently, not moving. It was enough to have her son with her for the first time.

"Dash? Hello?" Luke called into the comlink. There was some static at first, and then someone answered the link.

"Kid, that you?" came a rougher, somewhat older voice. "Where the heck have you been? Did ya know that Han and the rest of the gang have been lookin' for you everywhere?"

Luke sighed. "I know, Dash, I got captured by bounty hunters who were trying to sell me to the highest bidder. I think one of the bidders was Xizor… but I don't want to guess who the other one was. Anyways, I escaped and came back looking for you guys. Then I got word that Xizor had captured Han and Leia. Do you anyone who could help us?"

There was a pause on the other end. "Yeah, I got a few contacts," Rendar's voice came through. "I'll be comin' in shortly. Think you wait till 1700 hrs?"

"Yeah. I got a Rebel bounty hunter with me, so I guess we'll head back to my ship and get some rest. Lando should be joining us, too." He raised his eyebrows for approval from Padmé, and she nodded in assent.

Dash's voice came slow and cautious on the other end. "Wait, you have Ash Shadya with you?" he asked, and glanced to Anakin on his right, who had pressed his lips together.

Luke became confused. "Yes, but what's that got to do with anything?"

"Nothing," Rendar answered quickly, "See you soon."

Luke ended the link, brow furrowed. "What was that about?"

"I don't know," Padmé replied truthfully. "Maybe he's scared of me for some reason. I mean, I am a bounty hunter."

"Yes, but you're working for the Rebellion, right?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Then I believe I can trust you. I sense no evilness in you, nor any darkness. You seem, underneath all that armor, to be a decent person."

The supposedly deceased senator couldn't help but smile. "Should I take that as a compliment?"

Luke's smile, which was more like hers, decided to make itself known. "Coming from me? Yes." He reached out a gloved hand towards her. "We didn't get off to a good beginning. Let's start over. I'm Luke Skywalker."

Padme slowly took it in her own, her heart beginning to race. She grasped it tightly, closing her eyes, which were filling with tears.

It was the first time she had touched her son in over twenty years.

* * *

Leia paced the expensively furnished room, brooding. Wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't even notice her surroundings. The beautiful, welcoming bed. The closet full of fabulous dresses all her size. The gorgeous whirlpool tub in the fresher just through the doorway. The massage armchair to her left, waiting for her to sit in it and relax.

Her mind was focused on much different things. Her friends. No, not even friends. Family. They were the only people left in the galaxy that she cared about, the only people with whom she could act and be herself, not worry about facades or putting on politician faces. Leia had always been told to keep distant from everyone, even her friends. At a time like this, it was unwise to form relationships knowing you or someone you were close to could die the next day. Hour, even.

She had broken the promise she had made to herself never to attach her heart to someone else's.

However, she could hope. Pray.

Leia desperately wanted to believe that Luke was all right, but she could not feel optimistic.

And Han…

Leia angrily wiped away a tear that was rebelliously starting to well up in an eye. She had told the scoundrel that she loved him just before Xizor's guards hauled him off to be executed, and all he had said was: "I know."

What kind of answer was that?

_It doesn't matter now,_ Leia snapped at herself, _Han's probably dead._ The mere thought of such a thing actually happening caused her to stop her pacing. She sunk down on the lush, expensive carpet, head bowed; her heart bleeding for the only man she had ever really loved.

* * *

**Just had a little writing spurt, and I felt I had to update. Hope you liked it! No Anakin/ Vader, but there will be in the next chapter. Don't forget to review! **

**MtFbwy,**

**- Serena Kenobi**


	10. Part II, Chapter IX

**Going Under**

**By Serena Kenobi**

**Author's Note: Once again, I thank you for all of your positive feedback. I laughed at some of the reviews: they were really funny. Glad you like this different take of a Padme/Vader AU. Slowing down a bit now, just to let you know. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Star Wars... well, I don't. Boo hoo. **

* * *

**_Part II, Chapter IX_**

**Prince Xizor**, the cold, calculating Falleen, sat relaxed in his chair, sipping a delicious blue alcohol. His plans for Vader's destruction were beginning to take place – all that was left was for Skywalker to come and try to rescue his friends. Then he would destroy the boy, destroying Vader in the process.

Guri, his HRD, entered the room quietly, standing before him.

"Well?" He inquired.

"The Wookiee and Solo have been put in the containment cells on the twentieth level. No one except the guards there will know they're still alive."

Xizor nodded. "Excellent. But I take it you do not like this arrangement."

"No. But it is not my place to question you."

"Of course not. But feel free to speak your mind," Xizor suggested, waving his hand.

"Kill Solo, the Wookiee, and the Princess, but have Skywalker still think that they are alive, as you have done with the Princess," was Guri's reply.

Xizor paused. "I see. That would, however, not be a strategically wise decision." He stood up and began to slowly stroll around the room. "Say, for example, Skywalker contacts us, telling us that he will surrender himself, but demands that we show him the prisoners to make sure they're still alive. We would have no way to reassure him of that."

Guri was silent.

"No," the Falleen continued, "I believe we should keep everything as it is for the present. Once Skywalker is destroyed, Vader will soon follow him. But we must make sure that no one else is involved."

The HRD made a short bow and left the room. Xizor sat down once again and leaned back in his chair. Everything was going according to plan.

_But then why did he have an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach?_

* * *

  
Lando Calrissian soon joined Padmé and Luke in their hideout. After the introductions were made, the three began to plan their rescue mission.

"We'll go once Rendar shows up," The dark-skinned man said, "he has most of the contacts, and he's an good shot if we need one. And if we're going into Xizor's palace, we'll need both of those things."

The other two nodded. "Very well," Luke said, "Shadya has offered her services to us." He motioned towards Padmé, who had not taken off her helmet yet.

Lando raised his eyebrows. "Haven't met many bounty hunters I like," he said, glancing at Luke dubiously.

The young Jedi shrugged. "What can I say?"

"You trust her?"

"I do," Luke said.

Padmé cleared her throat. "Excuse me, gentlemen, I'm still here," she reminded them. Lando had the grace to look embarrassed. "And yes, you can trust me. I've been working under cover for the Alliance ever since the Empire was formed. You can trust me, Mr. Calrissian. The Emperor ruined my life and took away my family from me, so you better believe I'll do anything to make sure his precious Empire is destroyed. Xizor is one way to help accomplish that."

"Ah, I'm sorry," Lando apologized.

She waved a hand dismissively. "It doesn't matter. What does matter is that we help Luke's comrades get out of Xizor's palace safely."

Luke nodded, turning grave. "Yes, but this will be a difficult rescue. I don't know if we can do it, but we have to try."

"You sound like someone else I know," Padmé muttered. Luke gave her a look.

"Well," Lando started, standing up, "I'm turning in for the night."

"Night, Lando," Luke said. Padmé nodded towards Lando as he headed off down the short corridor.

Once he was gone, Luke said, "You should know that this might be suicidal. From what I've heard of Xizor from Lando, he's the third most powerful person in the galaxy and one of the deadliest."

"Wouldn't be the first time I was at death's door," Padmé said rather casually, but inwardly felt somewhat bitter.

Luke frowned. "You said the Empire took your family away from you. Can I ask what happened?"

Padmé was silent for a moment. "You can ask," she said, "but that doesn't mean I'll give you an answer. It's a very… painful subject."

"I'm sorry if I offended you–"

"No, don't worry about it, Luke. I'll tell you another time. We should get some rest, we'll need it for our mission." She turned and walked away, leaving Luke to himself.

* * *

"No way in Hoth are you piloting this ship," Dash growled.

Anakin glared at him. "Listen, I was the best pilot in the galaxy and fighting against millions of droid starships when you were still learning to walk," he snarled, "I think I know what I'm doing."

"Still my ship," Dash said. "And don't try to intimidate me, Vader. Won't work."

Anakin fought the urge to strangle the man. "Would you at least let me try?" he said, trying to keep cool.

"Nope. Besides, we're nearly there."

Anakin could do nothing but give in to Rendar's wishes and sit back in the passenger seat. Dash was correct: they would reach Imperial Center in less than twenty minutes, and it wouldn't do either of them any good if Anakin decided to kill the man. True, he could pilot the ship by himself and reach the planet, but then he would have no idea how to locate his missing wife and son. It would be best to control his temper for the time being.

"I'll be in the back," Anakin said, standing up, "Let me know when we're there."

Dash nodded, not replying.

Anakin went to the small dining area of the ship, and he had to admit, it was very nice. He checked the storage compartments for any edible food, but all he found were a few ration bars. Knowing he would need all of his strength, both physically and mentally, he sat down, closing his eyes and chewing on the bar. It would take nearly every ounce of his willpower not to come into mental contact with the Emperor. He would have to raise his mental shields to their highest level and try to keep a low Force profile.

He only hoped that it would actually work.

After a short time had passed, Dash's voice yelled out from the cockpit: "Hey, Vader, we're here!"

Anakin opened his eyes and hurried back into the cockpit. He saw the large and bustling Imperial Center before him, familiar and comforting in its own way. He also noticed the very grand and tallest building on Imperial Center – Palpatine's palace. He instantly cloaked his Force presence and inwardly wondered if it would work against the most powerful Sith in the galaxy.

"Did Luke say where he was located?" He asked Rendar.

The other man shook his head. "No."

"Then how are you going to know where to find him?"

"I'll call when we're on the ground, and he'll tell us. No big deal."

"But what if he's on the other side of the planet?" Anakin said.

Dash shot him a look. "Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

"Let's hope so."

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter. I won't know unless you review. So feel free to scroll down and press the blue button! Let me know what you think.**

**MtFbwy,**

**-Serena Kenobi**


	11. Part II, Chapter X

**Going Under**

**By Serena Kenobi**

**Author's note: Once again, thanks, mates, for the reviews. Much appreciated. Sorry for taking so long to update.**

**Disclaimer: Said it once, I'll say it again. Don't own it. **

* * *

**_Part II, Chapter X_  
**

Padmé loved morning. She loved the new, fresh feeling of it all; the brand new day that was coming; the sun, well, artificial sun rising; the –

She looked down at her feet and winced at the trash she was stepping on. In the lowest levels of Coruscant, it was utterly filthy and disgusting.

"I love the sunrise." Luke's calm voice instantly caused her to smile, and her helmeted head turned slightly towards his as he came up beside her, arms folded. "I know it's not a real sun, but still."

"I love the water," Padmé said distantly.

Luke looked at her, surprised. "The water?"

"Yes. I used to swim to an island on my homeplanet every day. Then we'd lie on the sand and let the sun dry us."

The Jedi smiled. "Sounds like you had a happy childhood."

"I did. My parents were extremely supportive of my career, and even though they didn't care for politics–"

"You were in politics?" Luke stared at her, shocked.

Padmé winced at her slip-up. "It was a long time ago," she said quietly. "In a galaxy far, far away…" She paused. "Before the rise of the Empire, anyway."

"What position did you have?" Luke asked, his curiosity burning.

Padmé shrugged indifferently. "Nothing spectacular. There's really not much to tell about me. I, on the other hand, would like to know more about you, Knight Skywalker."

Luke turned red. "Ah, well, I'm not actually a Knight yet, but I hope to become one soon. And there's really not much to say," he floundered, "I grew up on a moisture farm on Tatooine, left with Ben Kenobi, or Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I joined the Rebels. That's pretty much it. Not a very grand life, is it?" He grinned wryly.

"On the contrary, heroes have a funny way of being brought up in the oddest places," Padmé objected. "Matter of fact, I once knew a young man who came from Tatooine."

"Really? Who?"

"A funny little boy." Padmé smiled bitterly at her cryptic answer, and Luke decided not to push the subject any further.

"Dash should be here this afternoon, and then we can get started. I don't like waiting around for the Imps to find us."

"I know what you mean," Padmé said, "patience was never one of my stronger points. I couldn't even wait to see when Master Yoda would return with the other two Jed…" She trailed off as Luke's head snapped to face her, wide-eyed; "…i…" she finished weakly. What in world's name was _wrong _with her this morning? She had just completely blown her blasted cover. This was not how she pictured telling her son about her colorful past.

"You… you know Yoda?" Luke breathed, incredulous.

She shook her head, angry with herself. "Yes, I knew him." There was no use lying about the memory; just as long as she didn't give away too much information.

Well. A little late for that.

"Yes, I knew Master Yoda," Padmé repeated. "It was during the Clone Wars, and we had to change course to find two missing Jedi in one of the supposedly secret Jedi enclaves. However, Count Dooku, a Jedi-turned-Sith and leader of the Separatist army had found it and had sent his droids to kill the Jedi. To make a long story short, Yoda rescued them as they were trapped under layers of rock."

"And how did you come into all of this?"

"I was on board the ship and decided to help him out. Cold, snowy planet though. And the droids had personal cloaking devices, which made them really hard to shoot at."

Luke narrowed his eyes. "_Just_ on board the ship? How well did you know Yoda?"

Her dark helmet turned to him. "Well enough to know that he could take care of himself for a three-foot troll." She moved back up the ramp. "We should go soon. It won't be safe for us here much longer."

Luke stared after her for a while after, deep in thought. It was obvious the bounty hunter knew much more than she was telling him. And he intended to find out more.

* * *

"All right, now we contact Luke and see where he is," Dash said after they had flown into Coruscant's lower traffic levels.

Anakin glared at him. "It's nice to see that you're prepared, Rendar."

The smuggler flashed him a smile. "It is, isn't it?" He put the ship on auto-pilot and pressed a few buttons on his arm comlink. After a few seconds, the two men heard a familiar voice:

"Dash, that you?" It was Luke.

"Yeah, kiddo. Hey, listen, where you and the others at?"

"We're, uh, let me see. We're hidden right near, uh, a restaurant called Dex's Diner."

Anakin visibly stiffened, a movement that caused Dash to look at him curiously.

"Got it, we'll be there in around ten. Rendar out." Dash returned to the controls, and Anakin rubbed his chin, a hint of stubble on it. "So, what's the deal?" He heard Dash ask.

"The deal with what?"

Dash indicated Anakin's clothes and face. "The whole... no Vader thing. And I thought you wore that mask all the time."

"I only wore it because I had to. If I didn't, I'd die."

"Why?"

"Long story. I'd rather not discuss it."

Dash nodded. "Okay, won't go there. But how can you not die without it now? What brought on this sudden dramatic change?"

"A few months back, I found a doctor developing regeneration technology. I helped fund his work and in exchange became one of the first test subjects. Thank the Force that it worked, and that was that. My arms and legs are finally real again." He flexed his hand, staring at it.

"Seems kinda complicated. How'd the doc do it?"

Anakin shot him a look. "I'm not sure if you're smart enough to understand," he said dryly.

"Well, who knew that Darth Vader was a stand-up comic in disguise," Dash shot back sarcastically. "And here I thought Leebo was the only comic on board." He was silent for a moment. "But what about the diner thing? You seemed to get all tense."

"It was nothing," Anakin growled.

Dash raised his hands in defense. "No need to get all Sith Lordish on me, now."

Anakin sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Just shut up and pilot."

Dash grinned and landed the ship in a deserted lot. They got out, leaving Dash's droid on board, and looked around for the others. Anakin became more nervous at the thought of reuniting with his son and wife, and tried a relaxation exercise that he had nearly forgotten.

After a few minutes of standing around, waiting, both the men had had enough.

"That's it," Dash snapped, "somethin's not right. Let's go look for 'em."

"I agree," Anakin nodded. "But wait, does your comlink have a tracer enabled in it?"

Dash slowly nodded and broke into a half smile. "I see where you're goin'," he said, tapping on his comlink. He waited a few beats, then, "Whoa! That can't be right."

"What?"

"It shows that they're headed away from us. But why?"

Anakin reached out into the Force and felt tension from his son, but drew back quickly so as not to be noticed. "I think they're being chased."

"By bucket-heads?"

Anakin raised his eyebrows. "Yeah. Those. Let's move." He jogged off down the alley, Dash running after him.

* * *

**That's it for that chapter. Don't hesitate to leave a review! **

**- MtFbwy,**

**Serena Kenobi**


	12. Part II, Chapter XI

**Going Under**

**By Serena Kenobi**

**Author's note: GAH! You guys are TOO awesome!! You all get free lightsabers for being such wonderful reviewers. But before we get to the story, I have some news. I just started my own Star Wars forum titled: Serena Kenobi's AU Roleplay. You can also discuss this and my other SW stories, too, like if you have any questions about characters or upcoming chapters, etc. So check it out! **

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I don't own Star Wars. (checks again) Nope, still don't own it. **

* * *

**_Part II, Chapter XI_**

Han swore again in Corellian, slamming his fist into the prison wall. He couldn't remember a time when he had been so furiously enraged. He never got this angry. Unless, of course, it had something to do with Leia.

And this, most definitely, had something to do with Leia. That deranged Falleen Underlord had her in his reptilian clutches – and with those cunning, irresistible pheromones of his, would Leia be able to resist him?

"Of course she can, she's Leia," Han grumbled aloud. A second later, he groaned and rested his head into his arm. "Great, I'm talking to myself."

Chewie barked something at him.

"Don't tell me to shut up, fuzball," Han snapped, irritated. "It's not my fault we're stuck in this Hoth-hole."

Chewie barked something else.

"Look, I didn't know we would get in with Black Sun. And how was I supposed to know he was after Leia?"

The Wookiee moaned.

"I don't know what Luke's up to; I just hope the kid's all right. He can barely take care of himself, much less rescue anybody…"

Chewie roared out a reply.

"Hey," one of the guards shouted from outside the cell, "keep it down in there!"

"Keep it down yourself!" Han yelled stubbornly.

Chewie muffled a laugh and then barked something else.

Han looked at him, surprised. "Luke? A Jedi Knight?" He shook his head. "Chewie, he's just a kid with some… issues. He is my friend, though. Probably the only real friend I've ever had–"

An objective bark interrupted.

"I mean other than you! A human friend! Ya know, guy to guy! Or guy to kid, I guess."

_Nice to know I'm appreciated,_ Chewie growled.

Han rolled his eyes. "Look, we shouldn't be fighting, we should be trying to figure out a way to get outta here and find Leia."

_I agree. But how? _

"Ah, there's the real problem," Han muttered.

* * *

"Can't you just, you know, use that blasted lightsaber of yours?" Lando shouted as they ran through the streets of the lowest section of Coruscant.

"I don't want to kill anyone!" Luke shouted back. "And in any case, it wouldn't be wise for me to show anyone who I really am! With the price on my head–"

"There's a frelling price on _all _our heads, Skywalker!" Lando was beginning to become out of breath.

Padmé had been ignoring the gambler's constant complaining and was looking for any special underground exits or tunnels. It was hard to spot such passageways, but they could be found, if looked for hard enough.

A few blaster bolts screamed past them, and she drew out her sporting blaster and, not bothering to look behind her, fired her gun upside down over her head at the pursuing stormtroopers. From the pained sounds that followed, she knew she had hit something.

"How in Vader's name did you _do _that?" Lando squawked, astonished.

She shrugged and continued to run. "Practice."

Luke looked ahead and noticed a few more stormtroopers. "Uh-oh."

Padmé followed his gaze, pointed her blaster, and shot them all with perfect aim. They were down before they even knew what had hit them.

"Quick, drag them over here," she ordered, and ran up to one of the downed troopers, taking hold of him and dragged him into a dark and narrow alley. Luke and Lando followed; the former surprised at Padmé's strength, and the latter simply struggling to perform his task.

Padmé turned, her back against the alley wall, and shot the last of the stormtroopers that had been chasing them. Once certain they were down, she nodded and placed her blaster back into her holster.

"We'll need to disguise ourselves," Luke stated.

"I agree," Padmé nodded, and promptly reached out and pulled a trooper's helmet off.

Luke barely had time to register a beautiful pair of doe brown eyes and dark brown cropped hair before she slid the white helmet on. But from what he did see, he was incredibly shocked to discover that she was younger than he had imagined. Younger, beautiful, and somehow, pained. He had half expected her to be an alien of some sort. But no, from what he had seen, she was human.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he put on the armor and placed the helmet on his sandy blonde head.

"You guys ready?" Shadya's voice betrayed no emotion, but Luke felt that she was strangely excited and hurt at the same time.

The men nodded.

"Let's go. We should be able to find an underground corridor and get inside." She turned and walked down the alley.

Lando walked next to Luke and muttered, "Where did she come from?"

Luke shrugged. "I don't know. But she knows what she's doing."

"She gives me the creeps."

Luke, feeling strangely angry at Lando's comment, turned on him. "Don't talk about her that way!"

Shadya turned back to face him. _Don't,_ he heard her, _felt_ her whisper. _Don't be angry. _

He didn't know why, but he calmed down immediately and continued to follow her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anakin and Dash were trailing the three missing people, but soon found that their trail had led to a dead end.

"Where could they've gone?" Dash asked, frustrated.

Anakin reached into the Force, felt for his son's presence. It glowed so brightly; it was hard to actually ignore it. But what if the Emperor found him first? Pushing away that unpleasant thought, Anakin glanced around and jogged to his right. "They came this way," he stated.

Dash followed him until they came upon a group of dead stormtroopers. They had obviously been shot. Dash whistled.

"Wow. Whoever did this had a nice aim."

Anakin's brow furrowed. "Indeed. Expert shot."

"You think this was Shadya's work?"

Anakin paused, opened his mouth, and realized that he hadn't thought of that. "It might have been," he remarked. "If it was her doing, I'm impressed." He grinned, despite himself. "She's gotten better."

"Gotten better at what?"

"Shooting, obviously. Come on, let's keep moving. We're catching up."

* * *

Padmé led the way through the supposedly inaccessible corridor that was only available, supposedly, to the extremely rich and famous. However, with a few Jedi mind tricks and stun bolts, they were on their way to Xizor's palace via the underground corridor.

After a few turns, Lando halted, leaning over to catch his breath.

"We need to keep moving," Padmé informed him brusquely, her helmet swiveling to gaze around the corridor.

Luke noticed the fine details and beautifully managed gardens to the right. "These hallways must be exclusive to the rich," he remarked.

Lando straightened and panted, "Not anymore."

Padmé looked at him. "You ready to go, hotshot?"

Lando glared at her. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" He jogged up to them, and they continued down another hallway.

"There's going to be a sizable amount of guards in the entrance to Xizor's palace," Padmé said.

Luke nodded. "I think we can handle them."

"I'm sure we can." Padmé, under her helmet, grinned at her only son.

Indeed, they were correct, for fifteen minutes later, the group of guards was all stunned or dead on the ground, and the three were on their way into the lowest level of the palace.

"Luke," Padmé said, "I think we should split up. You go and find Captain Solo and Chewie, and I'll find Princess Leia."

Luke frowned. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" He asked. "I mean, what if you get caught?"

Padmé grinned under her helmet. "I won't. Don't worry, Luke," she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I can take care of myself. And even if I did get caught, I've suffered worse. Like getting my back ripped to shreds by a nexu in the Geonosian area…" she jogged down another corridor until she was out of sight.

Luke and Lando stared after her.

"Is it just me, or does it seem like there's something going on with her?"

Luke glanced at him. "It's not just you. Come on, let's find Han. The prison will most likely be on this level." He turned to move down another hallway.

"And what if we run into any guards?"

Luke glanced at their uniforms. "We should probably change into the castle guard uniforms, just in case," he decided. "Let's go back and do that before we go any further."

"Shadya's not wearing any disguise, except for her stormtrooper outfit."

Luke's mouth twitched. "I have a feeling she'll be just fine."

* * *

**That's that chapter. In the next chapter, Padme/Leia reunion! Well, they meet for the first time, I mean. And also more exciting things, so stay tuned!! **

**Oh, before I forget, I'll be posting: Across the Stars: A Tale of Beauty and the Beast soon, so be on the lookout for that! **

**MtFbwy,**

**- Serena Kenobi**


	13. Part II, Chapter XII

**Going Under**

**By Serena Kenobi**

**Author's note: I put this story on the Force (dot) net's fanfiction boards - it's called 'Twilight' there, and it's been rewritten. Check it out if you feel like it. My penname there is the same here but without the spaces. Anyhoo, I hope everyone enjoys this chappie - it was really fun to write. Padme's so cool when she kicks butt. FF. net was giving me problemos updating, but it seems to be all right now. Ahh, the joys of the internet. **

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I didn't own Star Wars. (Checks again) Nope, still don't own it. **

* * *

**_Part II, Chapter XII_  
**

Padmé, as she went along, shot all the cameras that could be seen. After rendering a tech unconscious in the lower security systems ops center, she tapped into the main computer system to locate her kidnapped daughter. To her delight, she found that Leia was only one more level up. She turned around and –

"Hey! What's a trooper doing in here?"

Oh boy.

Padmé stared up at a large, hulking man who looked as if he had spent a good many hours in the arena. He was twice her size and almost twice her height as well.

"Routine scans," she tried.

The man scowled. "I've never heard of a trooper doing routine scans in His Highness's palace."

Padmé grinned underneath her helmets. "Neither have I," she shrugged, and whipped out a blaster tucked cleverly under her armor, stunning him before he could so much as squeak out a warning. As she stood over his large body, she said, "Well, I guess this will be the first time." She stepped over him and continued on her way.

* * *

"I thought you said that the detention cells were on the lowest level!" Luke said, frustrated.

"Well, hey, don't look at me," Lando growled. "It's not like I designed this monstrosity. We'll just have to go up the next level, that's all. With any luck, Shadya will have been smart enough to shoot out the cameras."

Luke nodded. "Fine. Let's go." He hurried out through the doorway, Lando shaking his head.

"Why me? Why me?"

The two ran up to the next level, past a number of different rooms, some of which Luke was sure he didn't want to look into, and finally, they entered the detention cells.

They were greeted by a guard and were shown to the right cell – Luke decided that he really liked Jedi mind tricks – and they hurried inside.

"Han? Chewie?" Luke glanced around, hoping for some sign of life. He got one - but it nearly ended his.

Chewie roared in greeting and rushed to give Luke a crushing hug.

"Ow, uh, great to see you too, buddy, but - ack - you're kinda killing me!" Luke choked as his face began to turn red.

Chewie dropped him, barking in apology.

Luke picked himself up gingerly, cringing. "Uh, no problem." He then doubled over in pain as Han slapped him on the back in welcome.

"Hey, kid! I guess we're even now, huh?" The famous Solo lopsided grin showed on Han's face as he gazed down at his younger friend.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." Luke rubbed his back. "You two all right?"

Han nodded and glanced at Lando. "Yeah, we're fine. But hey, we have to go find Leia! That Sithspawn Xizor probably has her!"

"We've already got somebody on it," Lando informed him.

"Who?"

"A bounty hunter by the name of–"

Han's mouth dropped open. "Bounty hunter? Are you insane?"

Luke shook his head. "Yeah, but so are you." Han opened his mouth to retort, but Luke continued on in a rush, "Just listen, Han! She's on our side. Her name's Ash Shadya – she's been working for the Rebellion for the past twenty years. Don't worry, she's not like Fett."

Han glowered. "She'd better not be. Still, I'd be much more relieved if I went and found Leia myself."

Luke sighed. "Yeah, well, okay. Let's go find her. We're all probably dead anyways."

"Sure we are." Han grinned and rushed out the cell door, the others following him.

* * *

Leia had been dreaming a very nice dream about Han when she heard a funny sound at her doors. _Blasted doors. _Opening her eyes, she slipped off the bed and frowned as she drew closer to the durasteel doors. There was a clicking, beeping, and whirring, and suddenly the doors were pulled open, and in walked in –

"A stormtrooper!" Leia exclaimed. She then frowned. "Aren't you a little short to be a stormtrooper?"

The stormtrooper looked at her, then slowly, reached up and took off his helmet, revealing –

"You're no stormtrooper," Leia said, utterly confused as she stared at a now different, jet-black helmet.

"No," the mysterious figure said. His voice - actually, _her_ voice - was low and soothing, and… did Leia detect a hint of pain, or excitement? "My name's… my name's Ash Shadya. And I'm here to rescue you."

Leia stared at the woman blankly. "What?"

"I'm here with Luke Skywalker and Lando Calrissian," the woman explained, stepping forward. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'd never hurt you," she added more quietly as an afterthought.

Leia blinked. "Luke? Lando? Where are they?"

"Rescuing Captain Solo and Chewbacca, I imagine," Shadya said.

"No," Leia choked, "no, Han's dead. Han's dead – Xizor said–"

"You'd honestly believe that kriffing piece of sithspit?" Shadya spat venomously. "You forget he's reptilian – you can't trust anything that comes out of his mouth. Now, come, we have to get you out of here." She grabbed Leia's hand in a firm but soft grip and jogged out of the room. "Here, go this way" - Shadya motioned to the right - "and you'll find Luke and the others. Oh, and you'll need this if you run into any trouble." She placed a small blaster in Leia's hand. Then, she started in the opposite direction.

Leia stared at the blaster, did a double take, and looked back up at Shadya. "Wait!"

Shadya turned.

"Where are _you_ going?"

Shadya paused. "I have to say hello to our host," she said, then turned and disappeared down the corridor.

Leia gazed at the spot the bounty hunter had last been, and, shaking off a strange feeling, as if she had known the woman before, turned around and sprinted down the hall.

* * *

Anakin stared up with disgust at the giant palace that belonged to his archenemy – Prince Xizor: leader of Black Sun; Underlord of the largest criminal organization in the galaxy; favorite of the Emperor.

Anakin set his teeth grimly at the thought of the Emperor. It had been hard shielding his presence from his former master, but Palpatine was not all-powerful like he made himself out to be. He had weaknesses – being able to sense everyone and everything being one of them. He would not know that Anakin was here – but would he know that Anakin's son was?

Anakin hoped not.

"Uh, if you're done checking out the view, I have a couple friends I wanna go save…" Dash looked expectantly at his grim companion.

Anakin glared at him but knew he was right. "Yes. Of course. Let's go."

"Whoa, whoa, wait, what? You're not just gonna waltz in the front door without so much as a backup plan, are you? It could be a trap!"

Anakin grinned. "I always like doing things the spontaneous way, Dash," he said. "Having a backup plan – well, that's no fun. And of course it's a trap." He jogged towards palace.

Dash stared after him. "Well then what the kriff are we doin'?" He yelled.

Anakin glanced back, that insufferable grin still on his face. "Springing the trap!"

Dash blinked but had no choice other than follow him. And he did. He just hoped Anakin knew what he was doing.

* * *

"What do you mean, the Princess escaped?" Xizor demanded, his skin growing pale green as his anger grew.

"The Princess was found missing, my prince, shortly ten minutes ago. So far, we haven't been able to locate her just yet. And the holo cameras are out on the lowest levels."

Xizor stared at Guri. "It must be Skywalker. He must have found her and is also freeing Solo and the Wookiee in the detention center. Have all the guards go directly to the lowest levels – search every place and shut down the castle entrances – all of them. They must not escape."

Guri bowed. "At once, my prince." She then left the room.

Xizor frowned and tapped his computer keyboard. "Show me the cameras on level two."

The screen was blank.

"Level one."

The screen was still blank.

"Level three."

This time, the cameras showed some images, and Xizor leaned forward.

"Play back the last ten minutes of footage."

The computer did so, showing a stormtrooper – what in Vader's name was a stormtrooper doing in his palace? – forcing his way into the Princess's chambers, and then revealing himself as a dark helmeted person. The Princess ran off in one direction, the unknown figure in the other.

Hmm. Who was that person?

"We meet at last, Your Highness."

Xizor's head flew up, and he stared right into the barrel of a dangerous-looking blaster. Holding the blaster was none other than the darkly helmeted figure – only this time, the person was not wearing the stormtrooper's uniform. He was wearing a tight, form-fitting, armored jumpsuit, something one would see a bounty hunter wear – wait.

"You're a woman," Xizor stated, surprised.

"Surprised?"

"Indeed." Xizor raised an eyebrow. "But nonetheless impressed. You found your way in here with skill and stealth. I could use someone of your talents. But I'm surprised that a bounty hunter would have these talents."

The woman shrugged. "I'm a woman of many talents," she said smoothly. "One of them killing ruthless warlords." She fingered the trigger.

Xizor wouldn't show his nervousness. "May I ask what you are doing here? And who you are?"

"I don't see why not. I'm here to rescue Princess Leia. Which I've already done. And I'm Shadya. Ash Shadya. Maybe you've heard of me."

"I have. The infamous Rogue bounty hunter rumored to have worked for the Rebellion."

"You _do _do your homework, don't you?" Her voice was amused.

Coy as well as lethal. How interesting. Xizor rose from his seat slowly. "What if I made you an offer?"

"What kind of offer?" Her tone was wary but curious.

"You come and work for me – and I'll triple your current salary, whatever it is. I could use a woman of your skill." Xizor flavored her with a deadly smile.

Shadya paused. "Hmm… it's tempting… but I'm going to have to pass." She then pulled the trigger and fired.

Xizor slumped to the floor, unconscious, and Shadya glared at him. "That's for Leia," she hissed.

Deciding it was time to catch up with her wayward family, she turned and strode out of the room, locking the door behind her.

* * *

**Go Padme! Boy, I really make her rock. I'm so proud of her (sniffs). **

**Well, feel free to review!! But flamers will be tossed into the pit of... uh... okay, tossed into the Geonosian arena. HAH! Or tossed into the pit of carkoon (spelling?). **

**Whatever. **

**MtFbwy,**

**-Serena Kenobi**


	14. Part II, Chapter XIII

**Going Under**

**By Serena Kenobi**

**Author's note: You asked, I give. Here's the next update! And thanks to Sexy Scottish Accent for pushing me to update. You rock! And I'm sorry about the website... it's not supposed to do that. Hmm.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Star Wars. Me own this fabulous plot, though. YATTA! **

* * *

**_Part II, Chapter XIII_**

Leia slinked down another corridor, her blaster at the ready. It was easy to get lost in the mazes of halls, as the castle was very large, and there were more than twenty levels, all with guards patrolling each hallway and guarding every turbolift. She had managed to take a guard down, though, and steal his comlink and datapad, which, luckily for her, had a schematic of the castle. She was currently on level ten. Ten more levels to go. Blowing some air out of her mouth, she turned down another corridor and stopped short at the sound of voices up ahead. She stiffened, flattened herself against the wall, and inched her way up to the corner, her hand tightening on her blaster. As the voices came closer, she raised her blaster, leaped around the corner, and –

"Leia!" Three male voices exclaimed at once.

Leia halted, her grip on the blaster slackening. Her hand fell to her side, and she stared. "Han!"

Han Solo had never been happier to see Leia in his life. "Leia! You're all right!"

Leia couldn't control herself. She launched herself into Han's arms and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, burying her head into his warm shoulder. "I thought you were dead," she choked, her voice muffled.

Han grasped her gently. "I'm okay, Princess. See? Not a scratch." He pulled back gently and grinned his lopsided grin.

Leia suddenly narrowed her eyes and slapped him upside his head. "You nerfherder! Don't you ever do that to me again!"

Han nearly fell back in surprise. "What?" He stammered.

Luke hid a smile in his gloved hand, and Lando turned his eyes upward to the ceiling, chest heaving a sigh. "Why me?" He muttered.

"Don't you ever make me think that you're dead again, or so help me I'll kill you myself – with Luke's lightsaber, too!" Leia snarled. "And trust me, you don't want to see me with a lightsaber in my hand!"

Han recoiled. "What in the name of all that is good have I done to deserve this?" He shook his head and continued, "No reward is worth this."

"Oh, yes it is!" Leia snapped, and then abruptly pulled him in for a kiss. After a second, she released him, and he stared at her, dazed.

"On second thought," he said, swallowing.

"Leia, where's Shadya?" Luke intervened. "I thought she had gone to look for you."

Leia nodded. "Yes, she – who is she, anyway?" She looked past Luke. "It was like I knew her from somewhere… I can't put my finger on it."

Luke looked at her. "I know. I felt the same way."

"She went to find – Xizor!" Leia blurted out. "We have to go help her! Xizor – and that droid of his, Guri! They'll kill her!"

"We can't let that happen," Luke said, and turned and fled down the corridor. Leia followed him, as did the others.

* * *

Padmé moved down the corridor, hoping to avoid any other guards, but as she turned the corner, she halted. Right before her was a woman – a beautiful woman – but she looked dangerous. She looked ready to pounce. Padmé knew this was no ordinary woman, and she stood dead still, wary.

"You have infiltrated this palace and attacked my master," the woman said, her tone cold in contrast to her rich voice.

"And your point is?"

The woman didn't even blink. "I am going to kill you now."

Padmé's full senses were put on the highest alert. "Really," she said, sounding bored.

"You will not leave this place alive."

"So you say."

Both women stood silent for a moment.

"You are not afraid of me," the woman said, her cold blue eyes shining in the light and her golden hair falling in waves behind her back.

"Not really, no. I've lived long enough to know not to be afraid of anything or anyone." And it was true. Nothing scared her. Except maybe Anakin –

She barely had time to dodge before a fist screamed past her, and she ducked down and rolled forward, hopping to her feet and standing ready. The woman didn't look surprised at her reflexes; she merely charged forward again and this time lashed out, trying to take her in a chokehold. Padmé leaped sideways, darted off the wall, and flipped back, landing on all fours. This time, however, she didn't have time to move –

Guri's booted foot slammed hard into her helmet, and Padmé groaned and collapsed on the ground, blood seeping out of her nose. But she had no time to recover, as Guri lashed out with a foot and kicked her hard in the stomach, once, twice, three times. Padme had to muffle shouts of pain and bite down on her tongue hard to keep from screaming.

_This woman's too strong! She's not normal! _Padme's mind protested feebly as she lay there on the floor.

Guri then knelt down and locked an arm around her neck and began to squeeze tightly. Padmé choked and tried to pry the other's arms off her neck, but the woman was too strong. Then, an idea came to Padmé. She took hold of the arms, and with all her strength lifted up and slid out of the helmet and out from under the arms all at once, and she then brought her legs up and forward towards her head and kicked Guri in the face, sending her stumbling back into the wall. Padmé scrambled to her feet and took off down the corridor opposite Guri, not even bothering to hold her nose.

She knew, that even with a blaster, she wouldn't have survived much longer. That woman had not been natural.

* * *

Anakin and Dash were pleasantly surprised to find that most of the security systems had been disabled – and most of the guards down. Dash inspected a particularly large man and shook his head.

"Whoever did this must've been real good with a blaster. Perfect aim."

Anakin was silent, but his eyes looked over the guard.

Dash turned to look up at him. "D'ya think it's Shadya?"

Anakin nodded. "Or one of your friends."

Dash snorted. "Please. Han can't shoot _this _well, and Lando can't either. And this ain't a bowcaster blast wound, so it's not Chewie."

"Well I guess we will just have to ask them to find out," Anakin said, moving out of the doorway. "Come on, let's go. We have a few more levels before we get to where Xizor would be keeping Leia." He turned and strode out into the hall. Dash looked at the fallen guard, shook his head, and leaped up to follow him.

* * *

Guri rose to her feet and strode into Xizor's office after smashing the locking device, where she found the crime lord rubbing his chest and seething with fury. "Where is she?" He snarled.

"She escaped."

"And got past you?" A dangerous edge in Xizor's tone would've caused much concern in the normal person, but as she was a droid, she continued.

"Yes. She was a more talented fighter than I had expected, and she managed to escape." Guri stared back at him. "Shall I go after her?"

"Do so immediately." Xizor pulled a high-powered blaster out of his desk drawer and aimed it at Guri. She didn't even flinch. "Go."

Guri turned and started to leave the room.

"And Guri. Don't fail me again. You may be a droid but you are not immune to a blaster shot."

Guri didn't even look back as the doors closed with a _whoosh _behind her.

Xizor watched as left, touched the butt of the blaster to his head, thinking, and then rose to his feet and strode out of the room.

* * *

"Did she know where Xizor was?" Luke asked as they jogged down another corridor, Leia by his side. Surprisingly enough, neither of them was tired: it was as if some mysterious, invisible force was driving them on. And that mysterious, invisible Force was driving them on, although they didn't know it.

Leia shook her head. "No, she didn't say. Where'd you find her?"

"She found me," Luke explained. "She's a bounty hunter working for the Rebellion. At least that's what she told me when I first met her."

"And you just believed her?" Leia said incredulously.

Luke nodded sheepishly. "Well, not exactly," he said. "I'm still not sure she's telling the entire truth about who she is. But I was waiting for her to tell me before I decided to prod."

Leia shot a look to him. "You're too nice."

"Maybe," Luke conceded, but flashed her a smile.

They halted when they came to a set of large, durasteel doors, and they looked at each other then back to where their friends were struggling to keep up with them.

"Hey, kid, could you slow it down?" Han gasped as he finally caught up to them. "Geez, it's like you're super powered or something."

Luke grinned. "Maybe I am." He glanced back to the doors. "I don't think a corridor is behind these. Is there a code we need to know?"

Leia glanced at the panel beside the doors. "Yes. It must be a storage room." She went over to the panel and tapped in a few codes, but none of them worked. "Guess we can't–"

Luke's lightsaber flashed, and he plunged his saber right into the panel. It sizzled, sputtered, but then the doors flew open.

Leia raised her eyebrows, and Luke grinned. Han stared.

"Uh, never mind, then," Leia muttered, and followed Luke through the open doorway. Once everyone was inside the huge room, Leia looked around at all the storage containers and said, "Well, I guess I was right." The room was at least thirty feet tall, was colored a dark blue, filled with containers, some up to the ceiling, and there were three large doorways identical to the one they had just passed through: one on the right, one facing them across the room about ten or so yards away, and one to their left.

"Wouldn't be the first time, would it?" Luke smiled.

"Nor the last," Leia returned.

A sudden muffled cry caused them to look quickly to the doorway that was to their right across the room, and the entire party stared as a black-clothed woman stumbled forward. She was covered in blood, and her eyes were filled with pain.

Luke gasped, "Shadya!"

The woman's dark eyes flew to his.

Then, the other two sets of doors opened simultaneously, and she gasped as she saw who it was that was coming through, and her eyes widened.

* * *

**Haha... cliffee. I know, I'm horrible. SO SUE ME! Wait, don't, I'm kidding. He he he. Rock on people, and don't forget to review!  
**

**MtFbwy,**

**-Serena Kenobi**


	15. Part II, Chapter XIV

**Going Under**

**By Serena Kenobi**

**A/N: This chapter is pretty short, and I'm sorry about that. I know I haven't been updating as much as I usually do (is it just me, or is fanfiction a little slow going?), but I've been busy writing my novel. Anyhoo, hope you like the chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Star Wars? Well, the DVDs, anyway...**

* * *

**_Part II, Chapter XIV_ **

It was at that moment, as the party stood there, staring at the small woman, that the other two doors – one facing them, and one to their left, opened simultaneously. Through the door to their left entered a tall, green, seething alien accompanied by a woman with blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Through the door facing them came two tall, well-built men – one had red hair and green eyes and carried a blaster, and the other had dark blonde hair that fell in waves to his shoulders and stormy blue eyes that searched the whole room. In his hand was a gleaming lightsaber hilt.

Luke didn't have time to recover from his shock because the man with the dark blonde hair suddenly blurted out in a deep baritone, sounding truly astonished, "Padmé!"

Xizor looked at the newcomer, then to Shadya, whose eyes widened. She paled even further, if that were possible, and shrunk back against the doorway.

"Anakin!" she gasped.

Luke's jaw dropped. "_Anakin?_" He looked back at the man. Suddenly, emotions and feelings filled him as water would a glass, and he paled almost as much as Shadya. "Father?"

"Mother!" Leia breathed, her deep brown eyes open wide in shock.

Anakin's steely blue gaze flicked to Leia. "_What?"_ He gasped.

Lando distantly thought that everyone was doing a whole lot of gasping and wanted them to stop.

Xizor looked at Anakin, then to Padmé, then to Luke and Leia. "Would someone care to explain what is going on and what you are all doing in _my _castle?" He said, trying very hard to mask his anger and frustration.

No one paid any attention to him.

Anakin stared at Leia, then Padmé, then Luke, then back to Leia. "You're… you're my…"

Leia frowned, confused. "Who are you?"

"Leia…" Luke said softly, never taking his gaze off his father, "This is Anakin Skywalker. He is our father."

"What?" Han said. "What's going on here? Who is that?" He pointed to Padmé.

Padmé glanced from her children to her husband. "My name… my name is Padmé," she rasped, "Padmé… Amidala… Skywalker. My husband is… Anakin Skywalker… my son is Luke Skywalker… and my daughter is Leia… Skywalker."

"Mom," Luke whispered, taking a step towards her.

"Well, isn't this interesting," Xizor said silkily, and trained his blaster on her. The next second, he found himself up against a wall with Anakin's hand at his throat. He clawed for air, but the man was too strong.

"Touch my family again," Anakin growled with a fury Xizor had never seen before, "and I will kill you." He then knocked the alien's head against the wall and hurled him to the opposite corner of the room. Guri started to leap onto Anakin, but a red lightsaber flashed, and she slumped to the floor, a burning hole in her droid chest.

Han and Lando stared at him. Then Han looked at the man who had been silently standing a little behind Anakin. "Dash!" They both exclaimed.

Dash grinned lazily. "Hello boys. Long time no see."

Anakin then rushed forward to Padmé and took her in his arms, and Luke and Leia surrounded them both as Anakin began to heal Padmé with the Force. Leia stared at Anakin as if recognizing him from somewhere, but unable to remember where. Luke just gazed at his mother, still in disbelief that she was alive.

"My mother's alive," he whispered, more to himself. "She's alive!"

"But how?" Leia asked, her eyes flickering to Anakin.

Anakin shook his head and wiped blood tenderly away from his wife's face as she struggled to stay conscious. "I don't know," he murmured. "But I thank the Force that she is. Padmé," he called gently. "Padmé, it's going to be all right."

Padmé smiled through tears. "Anakin," she whispered. "My Anakin." She touched his face. "You're back."

"I'm back," he echoed, choking back tears of his own. "And I'm here to stay. I'm never leaving you again."

* * *

**Xizor seems to be defeated, but the fight is far from over. Stay tuned! Reviews are more than welcome.**

**MtFbwy,**

**-Serena Kenobi **


	16. Part II, Chapter XV

**Going Under**

**By Serena Kenobi**

**A/N: Wow, thank you guys SO MUCH for all of your wonderful feedback! You don't know how much I enjoy reading your reviews - it's what inspires me to write and keeps this story alive. THANK YOU! And welcome back JediMan! Haven't heard from you in a while, but I'm glad you're back! **

* * *

**_Part II, Chapter XV_ **

Back at the _Millennium Falcon, _the tired and confused group of Rebels, smugglers, bounty hunters, and former Sith Lords met in the central cargo area to discuss the next course of action, and to clarify who was related to who and what exactly was going on.

"Lemme get this straight," Han said, rubbing his forehead, "You two are twin brother and sister," he looked at Luke and Leia, "and you," he looked at Padmé, "are their mother who was thought to be dead for over twenty years, and you," he looked at Anakin, "are Anakin Skywalker, the kid's father."

Anakin nodded. "That's the general idea, yes."

Han shook his head. "This is nuts."

"I second that," Lando muttered. "And if you're supposed to be Anakin Skywalker, where have you been all these years? Why'd you abandon Luke and Leia? And why would you," he glanced to Padmé, "be masquerading as a bounty hunter?"

"I wasn't _masquerading_," Padmé said darkly, shooting him a deadly glare.

Anakin studied her and realized with some sadness how much his actions had affected those he loved, and how he was responsible for so much pain and death. His heart sunk as he stared at his almost unrecognizable wife. How had she done it? How would she ever forgive him for what he had done? For all these years she had been clinging onto the faint hope that one day she'd see him again, that one day she would be reunited with her children, and he'd turn from the dark side and be with her. She was the most incredible woman he'd ever met, and he was determined to make it up to her and never lose her again.

Lando looked slightly scared of her, but Leia glanced to Anakin suspiciously.

"Lando raised a very important question," she said. "Where _have _you been?"

Anakin hesitated and glanced quickly to his son and wife. "I… it's a long story."

"I've got time," she persisted.

Luke opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again. "Leia… this isn't going to be easy to hear. Maybe we should talk about this alone… as a family."

"Talk about what?"

"Leia," Padmé said softly.

Leia sighed. "All right. We'll talk about it Han's cabin."

Anakin shot a suspicious glance to the smuggler. "Why _his _cabin?" he demanded.

"What's wrong with my cabin?" Han squawked indignantly.

"Other than the fact that it's filthy?" Luke said dryly.

"Hey!"

Anakin rolled his eyes. _I was surrounded by idiots in the Empire, and I'm surrounded by idiots here. Only said idiot here is having a relationship with my daughter. My daughter… _"I have a thought," he said. "Why don't the rest of you go into Han's cabin while _we _stay here." He glared at them menacingly. "Or even better yet – go outside." He pointed to the doorway.

"What? No way, buddy, this is _my _ship!"

Anakin and Padmé fixed him with a menacing glare, and Han knew it was time to beat it. "Uh, sure, I'll just go, then," he muttered. "Geez, now I know where Leia gets it from." He, Lando, Chewie, and Dash left the ship.

Anakin sighed. "All right… here comes the hard part. Leia… there's no easy way to say this, but…" he halted mid-sentence and stiffened, his eyes growing dark.

"Father?" Luke asked.

"Wait." Anakin's eyes slid shut, and his face grew tense as if he were concentrating hard. "He's looking for me," he said through clenched teeth. "Palpatine's looking for me."

"Why?" Leia asked, baffled.

Anakin was silently tense for a moment, but it soon passed, and he opened his eyes and relaxed. "He was trying to locate me through the Force, but he won't be able to find me that way again. I'm not who I was, and he doesn't control me anymore."

Leia stared at him. "What are you saying?"

Anakin looked at her through pained eyes. "Leia… I… I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for _what?_"

"Leia," Luke broke in, "Do you remember when I fought Darth Vader?"

"Yes – what does this have to do with"-

"Leia, when I fought Darth Vader… he told me that he was my father." Luke shot Anakin a sad look.

"But that's obviously not true," Leia said, "because he's…" she motioned to Anakin, and suddenly she gasped, eyes widening, and she became exceedingly pale. "No…"

Anakin said heavily: "Leia,_ I _was Darth Vader."

* * *

** Yes, I know, another short chapter, but it was necessary for the cliffee. Sorry!! But reviews are more than welcome... but I'm sure you know that already. :D**

**MtFbwy,**

**- Serena Kenobi **


	17. Part II, Chapter XVI

**Going Under**

**By Serena Kenobi**

**A/N: Er... hey. Yeah, I know, I haven't updated in ages. That's because, for you who don't know, I've been writing my own sci-fi novel. I just finished the first draft, and now I have to go back and edit. Takes a while. After I'm done editing, I'm going to send it to agents to try to get it published. Wish me luck!! **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! This story will end pretty soon. I want to thank all of you who are continuing to review this story - and welcome new reviewers! I really appreciate your input.  
**

* * *

**_Part II, Chapter XVI_**

* * *

Leia could only stare at him in shock.

Anakin's eyes, filled with pain, looked down to the floor. Padme felt a sudden urge to comfort him, but right now Leia needed her more. Luke's expression was heavy: he remembered the moment his father had told him the truth. Leia had it easier this time – she was talking to Anakin, not Darth Vader. But then again, Luke really hadn't been tortured in the way Leia had been.

The silence reigned in the room for a full minute.

Leia finally whispered, "No…"

"Leia," Anakin began hesitantly.

Leia shook her head, her eyes filled with horror. "No… you're not my father. You're _not!_"

"Leia," Padme broke in gently, "Darth Vader was not your father. Anakin Skywalker is your father."

"What, so you're saying that Vader and Anakin are two different people?" Leia choked, starting to hyperventilate. "That you're not taking responsibility for all the things you've done!"

Anakin cringed. "Of course I do," he said firmly. "I chose to become Darth Vader. I take full responsibility for everything I've done. All the pain I've caused…" He let out a breath. "I don't think I'll ever be able to make it up to you."

"You won't!" Leia cried. Luke gently took her hand. "No! You're not my father! You're _not!_ You're a monster! A murderer of billions!"

"I know, Leia," Anakin whispered. Tears began to fill his eyes. "I know."

Leia shook her head again. "You can't expect me to forgive you," she spat. "Not now, not tomorrow, not _ever!_"

"I know." Anakin looked away. "I don't deserve to be forgiven."

Another silence fell upon the estranged family.

"Anakin," Padme said softly, touching his shoulder, "I think I need to speak with Leia alone."

Anakin slowly nodded, and shooting one more aching glance to his daughter, he slowly turned and left the room. Luke squeezed Leia's arm gently and smiled sadly at his mother as he followed Anakin out of the room.

Mother and daughter stared at one another, and Padme, her heart rate increasing, suddenly burst into tears. Leia's eyes welled up with the salty liquid as well; and both of them strode forward and grabbed one another in a tight hug.

"My girl," Padme sobbed, gripping her daughter tightly. "My beautiful baby girl."

"Mom," Leia wept. "Mom, I needed you. I needed you so much."

"I know, sweetie," Padme whispered. "I know."

Leia didn't pull away. "Why didn't you come for me? Why weren't you with me?"

"Believe me, Leia, I wanted to. Every day I wondered where you were, what you were doing, how you were… if you were safe…" She pulled back. "Leia, leaving you was the hardest thing I ever had to do. But I was doing it to protect you."

Leia scowled. "From him."

Padme sighed. "More from the Emperor, Leia. If he found out that Anakin had Force-sensitive children, they would be more powerful than the father. He would find you and take you away from me. But yes," she admitted. "Hiding you away from Vader was a secondary thought."

"But you're wrong, Mom," Leia said. "I don't have the power that Luke has… I could never have."

"You're wrong, Leia," Padme said. "You'll learn to use it as your brother. Like your father… before he became Vader."

Leia shook her head. "I don't want to know that power if it will turn me into what he was."

"You don't have to," Padme insisted gently. "You make your own choices, Leia. Look at Luke – he's stayed firm in the light. I'm so proud of him… and so is Anakin." She smiled. "Your brother is an example of what your father would have been… if he had stayed in the light. But Anakin's returned to the light, Leia. He's not Vader anymore."

"How can I ever trust him?" Leia whispered.

Padme sighed again. "That's between you and him. It might take months, years."

Leia paused before hesitantly asking, "How did you do it?"

"Do what, honey?"

"Still love him… after all these years. After what he did… after everything that happened."

Padme smiled sadly. "Love is unconditional, Leia. No matter what your father did… I always loved him. I never stopped. I never hated him… I hated what he did. Deep in my heart, I knew someday he'd come back. But he needed me, Leia. And now he needs you, too. He needs all of us. He's having a hard time of it as you are."

"I doubt that," snarled her daughter.

Padme rubbed her daughter's arms. "Leia, I understand your anger. I went through the same thing – but you have to let it go before it consumes and destroys you." She halted. "It will take time, I know… but I know you can do it."

"You'll help me?" Leia said in a small voice.

Padme smiled. "I'll always be here for you, sweetie. I'll never leave you again." She drew her daughter into a tight embrace.

Leia sniffed. "All right," she said in a low voice. "I'll try. But for you. I'll do it for you."

"That's all I ask, Leia," said her mother softly.

* * *

Anakin and Luke had joined the others outside, and Dash said after an awkward pause, "So, how they doing?"

Anakin glared at him. "How do you think they're doing?"

Dash frowned. "Gee, no need to get touchy, Vades."

Anakin stared at him. The others stared at Anakin.

"You," said Anakin carefully, "did _not_ just call me that."

Dash gulped. "No, I didn't."

"Wait a second," Han broke in, "What did you just call him? Vades?"

Luke slapped a hand over his eyes and shook his head. "This is just perfect," he muttered.

"I couldn't agree more," Anakin rumbled grimly.

Han stared at Anakin as if trying to recall something. "Hey, Vades sounds a lot like Va…der." His mouth fell open. "Darth Vader!"

Chewie roared and lunged at Anakin, but Dash and Luke shouted and pulled him back – or tried to.

"Chewie, wait, stop!" Luke yelled at the enraged wookie.

"Why?" Han yelled back. "He's kriffing Darth Vader! He took off your hand and tortured Leia – and me! And now you're defending…" he trailed off, and Chewie stopped fighting. Luke sighed and relaxed. "Oh… kriff," Han said, paling.

"Wait," broke in Lando, "If he's your father… then that means…"

Han said in a very shaken voice, "Darth Vader is your father."

"No," said Luke quietly, but firmly.

"But he's standing right there! Only without the suit!" exclaimed Lando, glancing at the taller man nervously.

"This is Anakin Skywalker," Luke said. "He's not Darth Vader anymore. Anakin Skywalker is my father. Our father."

Han paled even further. "No… He's… he's… Leia's father."

"Yes," said Anakin heavily. "Leia is my daughter."

Han staggered back. "Oh kriff."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," muttered Anakin.

Another silence descended on the group of men.

"So…" Dash said after a while, "I think we're clear about this. Anakin's not Vader anymore, he's married to that scary hot chick bounty hunter, and he's the dad of Luke and the Princess. We good?"

No response.

"Okay then." Dash grinned. "Now that the intros are over with, what do we do now?"

"Kill the emperor," Anakin said instantly.

"Kill the emperor," Dash said, nodding. "Good plan." He paused. "You do realize that means breaking into the Imperial palace."

"Yes," said Anakin.

"And most likely getting caught."

"Yes."

"And being tortured to death."

"Yes."

Dash eyed him. "That… bothers most people."

"I'm not most people. And besides, I've been to the Imperial palace more times than I could count," Anakin replied. "I know it inside and out. Every secret entrance, the locations of the cameras, security details, where the guards are posted – everything. I can get us in there."

"Oh." Dash shrugged. "This will be easy."

"You're forgetting one tiny detail, though," spoke Padme as she and Leia descended the ramp.

"What's that?" Lando asked.

"Killing the emperor," she said gravely.

Luke and Anakin exchanged glances, and Anakin dared to look at Leia. She wouldn't meet his eyes, and he looked away.

"This will be easy," Dash said after a pause.

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "And this," he muttered, "is where the fun begins."

* * *

**Couldn't resist, mate. **

**Reviews are always appreciated!! **

**- Serena**


	18. Part II, Chapter XVII

**Going Under**

**By Serena**

**A/N: I know, I'm sorry for the long wait. But this story has been giving me trouble - darn writer's block! But it's almost over - something that makes me sad and also proud and relieved. Thanks for sticking with this story for so long. I really appreciate it. :) **

**

* * *

_Part II, Chapter XVII

* * *

_  
**

"What a lovely smell you've discovered, Vades," Dash remarked as they trudged through the sewer underneath the Imperial palace.

Anakin, leading in the front with Padme, who was dressed in her full bounty hunter garb, sans the helmet, which was hooked onto her back, replied, "Rendar, you have a death wish."

Lando glowered at Dash and muttered, "This is Darth Vader we're talking about. Could you quit antagonizing him?"

Dash frowned. "I'll do whatever I want."

"Fine. Then die," Lando hissed.

"Or get frozen in carbonite," Han added sourly, shooting a glare to Anakin's broad back.

Leia glanced up at him but said nothing. Luke just sighed and shook his head, keeping his gaze ahead. "Could we please put the past behind us?" he asked. "It's not going to do us any good if we're bickering all the time. We need to stay focused on the mission and stay together, or else we're doomed." He paused. "Force, I sound like Threepio."

"Actually," said Anakin, glancing back at his son, "I was going to say you sound like your mother." He shot a faint smile to Padme, who returned the small smile. "How is Threepio, by the way, Luke?" he asked his son.

"Fine," Luke replied, grinning. "His ever complaining, whining self."

"Can't stand Goldenrod," Han muttered.

Anakin smirked, although Han couldn't see it. "I'm not surprised, Solo," he said. "Seeing as how _I _built him."

Han's mouth fell open. "You're kidding me."

"I'm afraid not." Anakin and Padme exchanged amused glances as they turned down a corner.

Han promptly swore in several languages, some in Huttese.

"What an interesting vocabulary you have, Captain Solo," Anakin said dryly. "I think you should know that I'm from Tatooine, so I understand what you're saying… in front of _my _daughter."

"So do I," Luke added, shooting Han a grin.

Han glowered at Anakin's back. "Finds a way to torture me even when he isn't around," he grumbled in annoyance. "Kriffing Vader."

"I _heard_ that."

Dash let out a bark of laughter. "Oh, come on now, you two. You're going to have to learn how to get along… especially if you plan to get hitched to the Princess, Han," he added, winking at Leia, who blushed furiously and looked away.

"Shut up," Han snapped.

Padme let out a frustrated sigh and wheeled around, marching up to Han and Dash. "If you two don't stop this pointless arguing, _I'm _going to personally make sure you both wind up unconscious in this water while the rest of us continue on. Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably," Han muttered, not liking the way Leia was grinning at the scenario.

Dash gave Padme a devilish grin and nodded. "Of course, milady," he said with a bow. She glared at him and returned to her place by Anakin's side. To Han he mumbled, "She's scarier than he is. I can see why they got married. So, you have a scary bounty hunter chick for a mother-in-law and a Sith lord who hates your guts for a father-in-law." He slapped Han's back. "Good luck."

Han sighed. "I'm doomed."

Padme glanced back at them. "I can _hear _you, you know."

The two Corellians instantly shut their mouths after that and remained silent for the remainder of the trip in the sewers.

* * *

When they came to the central sewer system inside the palace, Anakin cut a hole through the ceiling and leaped up through. He helped Padme up, and Luke jumped up after him, helping Leia up as well. But when it came to the others, things grew a little more tricky.

"It'll be easier if I just levitate you up," Anakin said. "Or we could just leave you down there."

"No one's levitating me," Han snapped. "Especially not _you_, Your Lordship."

Leia groaned. "Give it a rest, Han. If we're going to win this, we need to work together. And we don't have much time before the next droid shift comes to clean out the sewer."

"Princess, I – HEY!" Han bellowed as he felt himself being lifted up through the hole.

Anakin shot his son a grin. "Nice work, son."

"Thanks," Luke said, pleased as he levitated the others one at a time. Once they were all out of the sewer, Anakin took the lead.

"All right," he said. "The quickest way to the throne room will be to take the back passage. It's only used for top clearance officials… namely me and the Emperor. However, I'm going to tell you all right now. There's no way we're doing this without the Emperor knowing. I wouldn't be surprised if he already senses my presence," he added grimly. "I'm sure this is going to be full of traps. Are you all up for this?" His intense gaze swept over each person. "I'm perfectly fine with going in myself. I don't want to needlessly put your lives in danger." He shot a glance to Padme and Leia.

A pause.

Finally, Han spoke, surprising everyone. "Listen," he said, "Sith Lord or not, you're gonna need all the help you can get. Better in groups than one, right?"

Leia added quietly, "You can't do this by yourself. Han's right. We can help."

Anakin nodded at her gratefully. "Thank you. May the Force be with us all." Turning, he exited through the door, and the others followed him dutifully. "It might be easier if you have disguises," he added as they crept down a corridor. "We should get some uniforms."

"Whatever you say, Vades," Dash replied.

Anakin's lips pressed tightly together as he peered around a corner. "Come on. The passage isn't far from here." He hurried down the corridor and slipped through a doorway into an adjoining room. Finding a stormtrooper inside, he quickly Force-shoved him against the wall. "Well, there's one."

"I got it," Dash said, and hurried to put on the armor. "Let's keep moving."

Anakin nodded and exited through another doorway. "Now, the corridor's going to be guarded by two red guards," he warned. "Let me and Luke handle this." He halted at a corner and peeked around to see two cloaked guards standing in front of a closed door. "All right," he muttered. "This is it." To Luke he said, "I've got the one on the right. You've got the one on the left."

Luke nodded. In one swift move, he and Anakin levitated the guards and hurled them against the opposite wall. The guards crumpled to the floor without a sound. Anakin shot a grin to Luke. "Not bad."

"I do try," Luke said.

Anakin hurried forward with Padme by his side and unlocked the door. Stepping inside, followed closely by his wife, he turned to say something to Luke, but without warning, the door slammed shut behind them, leaving the others trapped outside the corridor, and Anakin and Padme shut off inside the back passage.

"Luke! Luke!" Anakin shouted, hurrying to open the door. But he found he couldn't unlock it. "Kriff!" he swore, ramming his fist onto the controls. Turning to a pale and grave Padme, he said grimly, "It's Palpatine. He knows we're here."

Padme's cool expression didn't change. "He's cut us off from the others on purpose," she said calmly. "He wants to face you. Alone."

Anakin rubbed his forehead. "I know. I know."

Padme took a step forward and placed her hand on his arm. "Anakin… can you?" she asked quietly.

Anakin didn't answer for a moment. "I… I don't know, Padme," he admitted, his face twisted into a pained expression. "I don't know."

She squeezed his arm. "You can. I have faith in you."

"You had faith in me before, and look where that got you," he returned bitterly. Padme frowned, and he sighed raggedly. "I'm sorry, Padme. I just… It hasn't been that long. What if I turn again?"

Padme stared up at him. "You won't," she said in a firm voice. "I know you won't. You have too much to lose, Anakin. You have a family. Friends who are depending on you. If you don't do this, Luke and Leia might not have a chance. I have no doubt they're in danger right now."

He gazed at her in amazement. "How can you be so _kriffing _calm about this?" he whispered.

"Because," she breathed, "I have faith in them. They've survived so much, Anakin, because they have people who love them. They can do this. And so can _you_. Because _I _love you." And with that declaration, she pulled his head down to hers and captured his lips in a heated kiss.

Anakin wrapped his arms tightly around her small yet strong form and returned the kiss, pouring all of his emotions into it. Pulling away after too short a time, he gazed down at her now breathless form. "It's time," he said, "to face my destiny."

Padme nodded wordlessly and tangled her fingers with his. Turning, they strode down the dimly lit passageway together.

* * *

**_I had trouble figuring out how to end this, but eventually I decided not to leave you with a horrible cliffhanger. Just because I'm sick and I feel like being nice today. :D _**

_**- Serena**  
_


End file.
